End Of Time
by windlight
Summary: She was a descendent of a powerful summoner’s clan, her blood meant war, those around her craved her power, she was the chosen one….. he decided to protect her. HINATA X SASUKE, Final Fantasy X Naruto
1. AWAKENING

CHAPTER ONE

"_Hime… hinata-hime"_

In a dark room a young figure seemed to be tossing and turning franticly, unable to acquire the sleep she desperately needed. Her delicate pale face contorted as if she was having a nightmare. Her small slim manicured finger tips twitched every so often. Perspiration seemed to form on the corner of her forehead, her white nightgown felt like it was smothering her. It was for an instant that she was about to cry out…just about… until she heard that voice again.

"_Hinata…Hinata-hime…wake up…open your eyes…Hinata-hime_"

The young girl with long indigo blue hair thrashed about in her bed, pushing the covers to one side, fighting the urge to _really_ wake up.

"No not again, the same dream once more…not now please, I can't…" She begged her mind.

The voice persisted.

"_Open your eyes, my dear little one…you need to …please my precious Byakugan…"_

At once the pearly-opal eyes of the young maiden opened, though no longer in her room, she was in her dream once more.

Standing in what appeared to be an endless field of golden grass, she looked up only to catch the shimmering crystal clear blue sky above her. She only could describe in this dream every time in two words endless and beautiful. A gentle breeze blew spreading her long precise cut strands of hair about her visage. She squinted, in the far off distance a lone figure stood.

"Hinata" it spoke warmly, trying not to frightened her, as it manifested itself before her.

"Ano…you're a boy." she stuttered in surprise. Every time she had this dream she would always see the figure, but from a far always calling out to her and then she will actually wake up and it would end there. Only this time around the dream seemed to be progressing further.

"Who are you?" she added shyly taking in his appearance.

He did not appear to be any older then her. In fact, he seemed to be either two or three years older then her maybe.

He smiled, while tilting his head as he curiously looked at her. Hinata felt herself blush. After all she was only in her night gown she thought, while studying her self up and down as she peered up into her company's eyes. Crystal blue-gray eyes twinkled as his frost light golden hair tousled when another breeze blew. His body seemed to be muscular and lean, but Hinata couldn't tell well because of the armor he wore. It gleamed of silver and white, almost like a knight. _A White Knight for a princess_.

"_My name.." _he spoke softly_, _his voice sounding like a thousand instruments playing_. "My name you shall engrave and call upon from your heart now and til time indefinite. Remember this my precious Byakugan. My name is __**ALEXANDER**__ guardian of all that is righteous and good. Guardian of healing and Holy. Executioner of Judgment of Light. I am your guardian Princess Hinata…That is who I am" _

Hinata struck with awe, timidly placed her hand to her lips as she whispered her next phrase. "Alexander of Holy….who am…who am I…to you"

"_Take my hand_" he commanded, extending out his hand towards her eyes gleaming with softness.

She tentatively reached out to him with closed eyes. As soon as she did, fingers gently intertwined together, he pulled her into a caring embrace. She was engulfed in a warm sensation, luminous light spreading through and around them, angel wings appearing sprouting from her back as she felt the changes in her body that instant. Her mind was opened to a thousand sayings, words and phrases she couldn't understand. As she opened her pearly-opal eyes all she could see was light and angel feathers… angel feathers flying all around them. It was all so surreal. It made her cry. Shiny transparent tears that cascade down her lovely eyes to fall over her night gown. "What is happening?" she whimpered.

It was only then she heard a whisper.

"_It's time to show the fully extent of the Byakugan with Summoner's blood ….And to finally claim back what is rightfully yours."_

That was all she remembered before falling limp into the hands of her guardian, before falling into a deep slumber once more to the rising sun.

Aurthors note:

Hi my code name windlight and this is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic. I have written in the past but only to entertain close friends of mine. So keep watch for next chapter Oh by the way if you haven't notice this is a cross fic between naruto/Final Fantasy, that's right I am taking the summons and magic. Hee hee.


	2. BONDAGE

_CHAPTER 2_

_**4 Months Later....**_

"_Ne Ne HINATA-CHAN… HINATA-CHAN" a loud boisterous shout was heard "HINATA-CHAN"_

"_Over here." a sweet feminine voice called out, fingertips playing with a single blade of grass._

_A wild boy with unruly brown hair and red marks on his face, made his way to a small clearing on what appeared to be a training ground. He was searching for his friend to tell her some news he heard or rather saw._

"_HINATA-CHAN, THERE YOU ARE I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" the boy replied all while trying to catch a butterfly._

"_Mou Kiba-kun… not so loud ne you know I am not deaf." the young kunoichi smiled, looking up at her team mate from the ground. Peering down, the wild boy beamed a huge grin at his sisterly comrade. "Well Hina-chan if you weren't so quiet. I would have found you in no time." he smirked while giving up on the butterfly seeing as it fled from his grasp to Hinata's finger tip._

"_Hn," she replied solemnly. The butterfly pausing to rest on her finger tip till it fled to the forest grounds._

_Inuzuka dismissing his friend's response quickly and went on, "Hinata-chan what are you doing here still. Training session ended a long time and Kurenai-sensei released us already."_

"_I know...but..."_

"_But what?" he retorted fast, wiping his nose._

"_I-I like looking at the sky." she whispered forlorn, remembering all at once her dreams, yes, her dreams. For the past few weeks she had been diving into another reality with a mysterious young man whom she came to be fond of, learning new spells, moves, and so much more._

_Inuzuka noticed her quietness and took it as his turn to reinitiate the conversation._

"_WHAT?! What is so good about looking at the sky? It always stays blue... until bad weather comes along. Anyways, I remembered something I wanted to tell you earlier, Guess what?" his eyes gleamed like it was full of knowledge._

"_Iiee, Kiba-kun, I hate guessing games" the heiress cried as she turned to her side giving her back to her comrade, leaving him in surprise._

_Blinking once and then twice, Kiba voiced out his excitement, "Hinata-chan, Naruto-san is finally back and he is not alone they say the Uchiha-teme willingly came back with him."_

_She quickly turned to her friend, eyeing him to see if what he spoke of was the truth. She saw no lies in his eyes. Naruto-kun she thought how I missed you so. I wondered if he is alright. Tsunade-sama had sent him on a mission to find the Uchiha-san. He was gone for quite awhile, I thought he may not ever come back. I have to see him, to see him to welcome him back. She immediately picked herself up and brushed off her hands on her training garments, shaking any dust off of her. _

"I see that got your attention fast. Hina-chan" He smirked.

Oh, Hush up," she laughed, adding her thanks and goodbyes at the same time leaving Kiba alone to contemplate his friend's off behavior before he decided to look for Shino and Akamaru.



The Hyuuga heiress was rushing as fast as she could towards Tsunade-sama's main office. High above the tree tops, she jumped from branch to branch admiring the view. She even managed to do some flips and twirls as she landed with precise footing on each tree limb.

"_Careful you'll break an arm or leg the rate you're going". _A soft chuckled followed in her mind.

"_Ano… Xan-kun_, that's way I have you." she smiled as she purposely lost her footing plummeting a few hundred feet.

Hinata looked to the sky, dark indigo hair flying around her face; she reached out her arm to touch the sky. Absentmindedly, her heart called upon a familiar chant from memory. Eyes shining, body falling, a genuine smile appeared on her face, as a warm lean body looked down at her taking her hand gently in his, pulling her into an embrace, his hair catching the sun rays, highlighting his locks making him appear angelic. His visage making its way close to her own.

Déjà vu all over again. She smiled.

"Why should I help someone, when their motives for rushing are not even pure." he teased in her ear.

"Xan-san" Hinata chide softly as she blushed, ignoring the white guardian's comment. Looking into his eyes she saw a gentle tease among them. Initiating the movement, he twirled their bodies as one, spinning them around as they neared descending ground. It was beautiful, leaves falling, sunlight sparkling, and all Hinata could feel was Alexander's warm embrace and the air rushing around them.

As the two bodies reached near ground, huge angelic wings sprouted out from the males back and gently guided the two to the ground.

"Testing me, aren't we Hime." he grinned, as white wings dispersed into tiny lights around them.

"Iie, I just wanted to feel the wind around me." She smiled, while twirling once more just to feel her long indigo-black hair circling around her. Her simple movements seemed all too familiar, like a dance from so long ago. Stretching her arms about her, she moved them to a rhythm of her own. It was then she felt a strong powerful pulse from the air around her… _maybe…_.

Stopping in her tracks, she pouted.

"Ano.. Xan-san do you feel…" she called quietly, turning towards her summon.

He nodded. "Hinata…" he said sternly, "I feel another presence among us, another Aeon. We need to locate it and acquire it before it slips away."

"Hai… I feel it. It's actually calling out to me." She closed her eyes lifting her head, almost feeling her surroundings. "He's lonely this one, crying out to be free."

Alexander smirked. It's been only a couple of months and she was catching on fast. He was actually glad that he had her as his summoner. She memorized spells and chants like it was natural to her. And with the addition of her Byakugan, it seemed to give him an additional plus of strength, since his magic and power was only as strong as his host's will. Which made him contemplate, will her blood limit allow him or any other summons to use their true natural form? Will she be able to have enough power and inner strength to call upon, when the time comes to face their true enemy? He could only hope so. In the meantime, he would continually train her in secret. He would not waste anymore time. He would make her strong. He _**had **_to make her strong. What will hurt him the most was he was going to have to have to change her. After all she was too soft hearted in nature and to dame shy, but then again that was what he liked about her. Unlike in the past, he had heard about other's that treated their summons like dogs, exploiting their power for their own selfish gain. He knew Hinata was not like that, she was this shy, timid normal girl that noticed the world, but the world took no notice of her.

He remembered his previous summoner, she was a beautiful woman, who was kind, gentle, caring, and her downfall was falling in love with a man of arrogance. It was then his heart grew cold and he locked himself away in a deep slumber. He knew he was being selfish, that they could not have an intimate relationship in the first place. Even so that did not stop the feelings he still had for her. It was strictly forbidden, Aeons and Humans can't love each other. It was only then when he couldn't sense her anymore he grew worried. He released himself from his slumber, only to find she had passed on and left a surprised in his wake. But, did she make it to the farplane he wondered, someone had to send her right? He couldn't feel her presence anymore. He glanced at his summoner. Just awhile ago he noticed his princess moving to the ancient Dance of the Sending. He scoffed, remembering once more his previous summoner, dancing the Sending to those near dying, her sorrow, and her tears staining her beautiful face. He knew when the time comes to tell Hinata, she will come to loathe that dance, but then again that was the role of a white summoner.

He looked at Hinata, she was still feeling her surroundings, her pretty face, flustered as she still tried to lock on the direction the Aeon was calling out to her. He half smiled. He would make sure he would not make the same mistake again. He would make sure destiny will reach its destination. After all he had a princess to save.

"Aa you better hurry up and locate him or you'll miss your precious Naruto_" ._he added surprised at his words, watching a startled, blushing Hinata.

"I…I… Hai..." She ended concentrating again. Only this time around she turned towards a direction. "Xan-san he's this way," jumping up once more to the tree tops.

He sighed. He felt it too her instincts were getting better. It took her a while, but like he thought before she was a fast learner.

He only had a couple of weeks till the ceremony of the pillaged of Light.

He wondered if Hinata knew of her Clan's traditions, if not he would make sure she was ready for it. Then and only then he would reveal his true motive to her, then maybe just maybe he will be at peace.

He soon took off, following Hinata-hime's pusuit.

Authors note: Windlight

Hello me again, I know short chapter but there is more to come.

Just typing some final fantasy facts. I will be taking bits of info from several FF, but I will let you know where I take it from.

Aeon- its what Final Fantasy X calls theirs their summons. It's like their races title.

Farplane- Again from Final Fantasy X, it's where the dead rest when they pass away.

The Sending- FF X, Yuna dances this dance whenever a love one days, or anyone in general dies to send them at peace, with no ill will to those of the living. There is a CG of it in FFX when Tidus first finds out why she dances this dance.

Summon:

Guardian Alexander: HE appeared in FF7, FF8 and FF9 as the summon who protected the kingdom of Alexandira from Kuja and bahamuts flare. His attribute is HOLY and his saying is Holy Judgement. Oh and Hinata's nickname for him is Xan-san

I know I haven't mentioned Sasuke yet but be patient he will appear as will other summons. I just have to develop Hinata;s character first before I jump into her love life. Ok, so if ya'll can review and tell me ideas of what to put or what I should take out. Thanks By the way I do not own Naruto so don't sue. And I don't own Final Fantasy either. It belongs to Square Enix.


	3. THE WELCOMING

CHAPTER 3

Hinata excelled a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding. The "cries" were getting louder, that means we are getting closer, she sighed wiping her forehead from the perspiration that was forming. She turned to Alexander, who was once beside her, but retreated back into his haven , until the rise to call him forth again was needed.

"Hold on just a little bit more…"she heard him whisper.

"Hm" she smiled. She knew very little about Alexander-sama. All he ever told her was he was a summon with the power of HOLY. He told her a brief history of what Aeons were and what she was. She couldn't help wonder where all this was leading to. She couldn't go back to living the life of a normal _**weak **_kouichi. Xan-san had taught her so much. It would look weird if she suddenly showed her friends and teammates her sudden new found power. It was then she wondered how her new life was gonna be, will she stay this weak timid girl forever hiding her strength from her family and friends. She'll figure it out later. She stifled a yawn. Her body was dragging, she felt she was going at it at slow motion and it was getting a little dark now. So that made matters worst they were press for time.

It wouldn't hurt to call out a little spell she thought, Xan-san said it was okay once in a while and they really needed to move faster.

"Haste" she whispered, calling forth a light pink aura that surrounded her. She felt her body quickening her steps becoming faster. So this is the power of white magic she mused. Gaining enough speed to hurrying towards her onset path.

*******************************************************************************

Hinata finally spot a clearing above the tree tops, down below was a vast large shimmering blue-green lake. The cries she heard where now intensified.

"It's coming from down there." she heard Alexander-sama say nonchalant, catching his crystal blue-gray eyes staring at her

She nodded.

Gently descending to the ground, she quickly retracted the haste spell, moving close to the waters of surface. Standing at the edge, she slowly placed a good amount of chakra to her limbs and toes.

"Here goes nothing" she whispered to herself.

She took one tentatively step on the surface, watching in fascination as the ripples seemed to slow with time or could it be that haste was still in effect. She shook her head and excelled a deep breath, the cries seemed to call her profusely towards the deep center of the vast lake. She felt her body pulsing her reflexes twitching, her mind expanding to old ancient phrases, racing through her mind and body like before. An immense aura guiding her towards the unknown.

She was frightened.

Xan-san did not approach her like this before, he was calm and collected.

_What kind of summon was she dealing with., she wondered_

"Xan'san," she called nervously.

"Unfortunately I can't help you with this part Hime. You have to make the pact with him, not me. Remember he is just another summon, just as I. Believe in yourself, if he is calling to you then he alone is waiting for you." His strong voice encouraged her.

"Hai…" she breathlessly whispered closing her delicate eyes

Opening her mind to the flood gates of the intense spells and phrases of the unknown magic. Focusing on her surroundings letting her chakra become a beckon to the lost creature. She could feel her body's warmthness, a small high from the magic, like an intoxication of a drug that streamed throughout her body. The cries subsided, turning to what appeared to be singing of some sort. It became a beautiful song. It excited her now and she wanted more.

"That's it," Alexander whispered she heard him say in her mind. "Concentrate." before she was taken away from the burning sensations and emotions she was feeling.

He watched her as she went into a trance mode. He lied. He could easily helped her, but he chose to stay behind. She needs to learn this on her own, he thought, besides I cannot risk her being attacked while she is in such a state. I hope you greet her kindly LEVI he smiled recalling this aura that surrounded them both.

He continued to eye the girl from a near distance.

Tiny flickers of white and blue light shimmered and sparkled engulfing her, swaying to the flow of her body chakra and magic. A sudden of sense of peace flooded her torso.

She did not realize that her soul-_her spirit_- was being pulled to the pits of the deep dark basin.

Freeing her eyes, she peeked above her only to see her motionless body standing still on the surface of the lake. A small barrier of magic, surrounding her as the flicker of lights and sparks of different shades of color danced around her. Eyes widening she realized she was separating her mind form her body.

"No…what's going on… Xan-san!" she motioned to cry, but could not let the words come out.

Feeling very much alone, she continued her descent towards the bottom, her soul appearing transparent.

What is happening? I'm losing myself, am I going to disappear? She panicked and apprehension overwhelmed her..

"Xan-san…I need you…" she cried inwardly, curling up into a fetus position.

He did not respond.

Holding a sob, and closing her eyes, she was about to succumb to her fate.

Until….she heard a voice.

***************************************************************************

**BACK IN KONOHA VILLAGE**

"WELCOME BACK TEME!" a blue eyed, blond hair young man happily extended his hand motioning to the village the raven headed boy knew sometime ago. It seemed a party was called in order to celebrate an old returning power. The sole savior of the Uchiha Clan. It was head outside before the Hokage;s main office.

"Hnh" was all he could muster. He was battered and covered with bruises, wounds, and cuts, after his fight with the dope. Naruto was just as equally the same.

Ignoring the crowd that had gathered around him he never felt so smothered. People from Team Guy, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, were all there dancing and partying. Hell even the Hokage herself was there.

He eyed the coming night sky that was soon approaching. Naruto who had once stood beside him was off talking to others proudly about his journey and how he retrieved the GREAT UCHIHA .

This angered him Naruto knew full well he came back willingly.

As he heard everyone make a fuss about him and welcoming him back he felt sick to his stomach how they could easily forget his sins and his disloyalty.

It was then he heard a soft voice. "Sasuke we really did miss you," turning around a pink haired kouichi hugged him.

"Sakura" he whispered.

"Hai, let me heal your wounds just as I did to Naruto." she smiled.

Taken aback he hastily pushed her back and excused himself, leaving her to clutch empty air.

"Even though you came back… Sasuke you still reject me so?": she cried silently as she headed towards Naruto who was talking to Kiba and Sai

Sasuke, himself was about to head inside a nearby parlor, until he bumped into stormy-white eyes.

Neji Hyuga.

The long haired white eyed young man simply congratulated him on his return and politely excused himself fast, not wanting to make a conversation with him.

He eyed the Hyuga walk towards Kiba franticly ,asking questions which upset Inuzuka and made Naruto worry. And the newcomer Sai, expressionless.

'Huh" he scoffed, looking towards the sky once more.

*******************************************************************************

"WHY ARE YOU FRIGHTENED, OPEN YOUR EYES LITTLE ONE." it called softly sounding like a bubbling brook against the stones of the bottom.

Hinata un-squeezed her eyes and gasped.

She was in a dream sequence… before her stood a young man about like the same age as Alexander-sama maybe older with calm-serene amethyst eyes staring back at her pearly-opal ones. His hair was a shade of light turquoise, pale in fact and his attire was that of silver and light baby-blue which shimmered in the light. He reached out and hugged her, immediately her body felt a shift in power and she knew right then she bonded with him as he bonded with her. Bubbles… light crystal clear bubbles floated around them as they departed their embrace. Did she just make the pact already she smiled and to think she was frightened to begin with.

She was just as surprised at her surroundings It was just like her dream with Xan-san. Instead they appeared to be at a sunny beach where the waves crashed softly and aggressively on the shore. The sky shimmering a happy medium of blue with bright sunshine pouring down above them. She did not hesitate to squint up to the sky as she saw from afar birds flying.

He began to speak once more, catching her undivided attention.

"I AM CALLED LEVIATHAN."YOU HAVE NO REASON TO FEAR ME, I WILL HELP AND GUIDE YOU ON YOUR WAY TO BECOMING A SUMMONER. I AM GUARDIAN AND LORD OF ALL WATERS. EXECUTIONER OF TIDAL WAVE, THAT IS WHAT I AM, PRINCESS HIANTA." he ended in a soft voice filled with honor.

She did not know what to say, until she blurted out, "I heard you calling out to me" she smile sheepish.

"Hai that I did, but that was because I felt the presence of another summon with you his aura was very strong, yet he was very stealthy about hiding his whereabouts."

"You mean Xan-san" she inquired.

"No, it was a different aura then that of the HOLY KNIGHT." he smiled.

"Oh, but Xan-san would have-" she was interrupted by a voice calling out to her.

"Hina-hime you did it see I told you so. Hello, Levi it's been awhile. Why don't you send our princess back up here okay." he motioned through all sparkling lights, and swirls.

Hinata blushed, "What, bu-but he-he said he couldn't interfere that liar." she huffed.

Leviathan chuckled. "He most know something you don't know" he winked

"Of all the nerve." Hinata smiled feeling her transparent self returning to her body, followed by a glowing bluelight which was Levithan.

"Welcome back" The holy summoned greeted them.

********************************************************************************

Ashen-diamond stone eyes observed the coming night. His light silver pallid hair swayed with a night breeze. He scoffed, while lifting a slender finger to tuck one of his strands of hair behind his ear. Almost inaudibly he whispered a chant that he knew by memory.

"Someone is collecting Aeons," he smirked, as a rush of bright lights surrounded behind him. Emerging from all that magic stood a figure, that was lean and fit.

" Do you want to stop them now?" the dark figure whispered bowing low to his master.

"No Neo, Let's see how far they will go , after all it is a blood relative…." he smirked, " It is another Hyuga."

*****************************************************************************

Note:

Took awhile to type out this chapter, alright next chapter is about Sasuke, whoo hoo. Awwww who am I kidding. With work I get so exhausted sigh anyway time for my FF notes.

Final fantasy notes

Summons:

Alexander- I explained in previous chapter before see that.

Leviathan-His true form is a sea serpent. Of course in my fic I am making my summons appear human, anyway he made his debuted in FF2, FF3 FF4, FF5 where he was king of the Eidolons (Aeons)or (Espers) whatever there race is called. FF6, FF7, FF8 and majority of the series. His power is called Tsunami, or Tidal Wave.,so he is the summon of water Like he states he is lord of all waters. Hinata will call him Levi-chan.

Neo ________- HA ha this summon is a guest appearance in this chapter, though of course he is going to make his debute in my fanfic. If anyone ever played Final Fantasy 7 then for sure you would get the summon who is called Neo---something. Hee hee

Guest Appearance:

The young man with the ashen-diamond-white eyes is an original character of mine. His destiny will be enter twining with Lady Hinata-hime. So watch out for him.


	4. APPEARANCES

Chapter 4

"Welcome back." the Holy guardian smiled, eyeing them both.

"Arigato, it's good to be back in my real self." she giggled.

The three headed to dryer ground just besides the lake Levi was found.

She touch her physical body making sure she was real, sighing in relief she bowed her head, cupping her hands.

Alexander smirked.

"XANDER-SAMA" the water serpent acknowledged radiating a soft calm aura glow around him.

The Holy guardian turned to face the Water guardian.

Amethyst eyes looked to blue-gray eyes.

A flash of concern…or tension…. or just plain understanding pasted between them unknown though to the young summoner.

Well, did she past to your liking Lord of Waters? I know she can be a **crybaby**at times, a little **clingy**, a bit **sluggish**, but yeah I'm working on her." Alexander joked, knowing full well Hinata was standing beside him.

"CRYBABY, CLINGLY, SLUGGGISH, Xan-san, I am not those things?!" she flushed and lightly punched the summon on his right shoulder.

"Did I mention ABUSIVE as well." Alexander faked a hurt face as he pretended to rub his arm where Hinata had punched him.

Leviathan sighed and cocked his head to the side, "Hinata-hime do you think you could leave us for a…." A roar of thunder interpreted the guardian's words, as the sky began to turn gray when it was already darkened by night, droplets of liquid suddenly showering the three. The two males stared at the sky, indifferent. The female on the other hand, gleefully welcomed the watery substance as she tilted her head towards the heavens looking at it longing.

"Levi-san" Alexander chide. Placing a protective barrier around himself, as did the Sea Serpent, "Baka, that's just plain nature." Levi sighed sounding somewhat offended.

"Oh gomen.…HOLY!" Alexander called upon dispersing a ball of light around the three scattering among the night blanket, lighting their surrounding enabling them to see in the dark.

"Hina-hime, put up a barrier, before you'll catch a cold,' he stated watching her as her fascination flickered back and forth from the rain to his magical ablaze glowing orbs. He shook his head, she was not paying attention to him.

"Ano, do you mind leaving us alone for a bit Hina-." Xan-san called louder but ended up buttoning up his mouth, trying to finish what Leviathan wanted to request earlier.

Both gazed in amusement at their HIME who was happily playing in the rain catching as many droplets in her soft white milky palms. Her hair now soaking wet as she twirled having the tiny sparkles fly from her long ends. His lighting made her even more beautiful. It set her skin a fair luminescence glow, her hair a very dark hue, she looked like an angel playing among fields of thousands of fire flies.

Her oversized clothing hugged her every curves as she laughed with delight. Dancing one more to her own rhythm, moving her hands to the beat of the rain and the lights. Now at the lake, she spun and twirled on the surface of the water as rain gently crashed down upon the water's surface, sending thousands of ripples to her feet filled with chakra. She was not afraid.

" Beautiful, Xan'san, Levi-sama, Mite!' she laughed childishly as a rain drops slide down her face, the lights illuminating her carefree expressions.

"Kawaii, she's so easily amused, She has a soft-kind-heart ne Xander-sama." Levi softy smiled.

"Hai…that's what I'm afraid of…" He responded, watching as she took a farther distance from them, but not quite leaving their side.

"Like mother…. like daughter." He whispered.

Levi watched Hinata once more before glancing back to Alexander.

********************************************************************

It began as a light drizzle that soon turned into a torrent.

Heavy rain pounded hard against him… but he didn't care. He was recollecting the conversation he had with Lady Tsunade the Hokage. Before this "little party ended." and everyone dispersed through the signs of beginning showers, the amazing healer took him aside and delegated his responsibilities. His "probation" consisted of doing C rank missions, before he was allowed to gain even greater responsibilities. He scoffed, I guess it was to humble him, make him obedient….to gain trust and loyalty once again. Yeah, right.

He stood soaking in the cascading droplets, that fell from the heavens, letting it devour him. He sneered, nobody cares, even the heavens seemed to curse me. Do I even deserve to live…so why …so why am I still alive…..I haven't died….yet…

Leaning against a wall toward what seemed to be the outside of a brothel, he ignored the mutterings, the whispers, the laughter of those walking down the streets, having a good time in the night life of Konoha Village. Why he chose this location, he had no clue. Maybe it was because it was the one last spot he thought his "comrades" would lease suspected him to be. He ignored the calls of the whores that worked this "district." He stood silent, that left him alone for some time, just paying no heed to them. Giving off the message that he didn't want no one to bother him.

Even in the rain they continued to work showing off there "GOODS." reeling in customers.

A feminine shadow blocked what moonlight he had left to see in the dark.

"Hey baby, you look like you need some loving, how about it. It's free on the house?" an older looking woman approached him. One of the prostitute had actually came near him, he seethed. Her bleached blonde long hair was tied up in a pony tail, her face caked with make-up somewhat smudged due to the weather, her cheap perfume invaded the Uchiha's nostrils, wanting to make him gag. She laughed holding an umbrella in her right hand, "God you're so fucking handsome, are you a dangerous one, cutie." she breathed making herself appeal sexy .

"Hn" he sneered. " You think I'm fucking handsome." he answered indifferent. He eyed her, smirking softly.

"Hell yeah, come on, I bet your dying for a woman's touch.' she began to feel herself with one hand in front of him giving him a show.

Fucking Revolting, he thought turning away from her.

"Come on, young man. A man like yourself probably needs a warm body to keep him warm the "proper way" she seductively smiled.

"Honto?" he turned back to her innocently.

"Hai" she smiled moving closer to him, her lips brushing against his. Her body pressed against his own wet one. Sharing her one umbrella.

"Even when I look like this" he asked shyly, He did not feel ashamed as he stepped back from her. Rain claiming him once more Her eyes roam around his entire body, even though he looked battle weary, it still attracted this bitch even more.

She nodded, and he smirked lightly.

H e brought his face inches away from her again, his visage safely tucked under the care of her umbrella she held. She gasped as he smiled at her. He was beautiful, his dark eyes pierced her own and his skin radiated a pale glow. The remaining droplets of rain slide down his chin and into his collar of his black shirt, tempting her to lick it off right there. He looked ripe for the taking.

He slowly licked her bottom lip before taking it between his own lips sucking softly on it. He watched her close her eyes and let out a desperate whimper.

He then moved to her ear biting it gently before he released it, " Why would I want to fuck a whore that houses a thousand fucking STDs." Now FUCK OFF, I'M BORED OF YOU WENCH." he pushed her roughly and she fell flat on her behind, squelching in the mud. The umbrella rolled out of her hand. She was now fully dowsed in the rain.

'TEME!" she snarled, jumping up, slapping him hard across the right cheek at the same time, using her long fake nails, drawing blood.

"Bitch" he seethed, eyes turning crimson "You don't know who you are messing with!". Immediately her body stiffened. She clutched her throat as if she were choking.

She screamed. The other whores, hesitantly ran to her aid and like nothing took her away before Sasuke could inflicted anything serious, he just had her under a genjutsu spell.

He scoffed touching the copper liquid that oozed out of the fresh injury.

That would teach her, serves her right.

He looked again at his poor surroundings. It seems thing have changed around here, he questioned, raising an eyebrow to a man walking in to the brothel ignoring the scene, female laughter with male laughter heard in harmonization.

Fucking disgusting he once more thought.

He reexamined his features on a small puddle, that projected his visage. His strong high cheek bones gave off that feminine but masculine quality all the same. His raw cheek, slightly swollen from the injury the whore gave. Jet black wet hair grew long in the front, droplets of heaven's tears falling off the ends. He still seemed to manage his childhood hair cut, though grown out due to time. His deep black onyx eyes held no emotion. In fact they seemed to appear harden, as they reflected images and memories of the past in the back of his mind. He sneered and let out a small curse. Still fixated oh his appearance, his eyes roamed to his skin, pale as ever, he looked like he was dead. The rough but smooth flesh radiated an ashy color. He fingered the cut, watching as more blood seeped out. He ignored the stinging pain.

He held his hands in front of his face. Scars and calluses with drops of blood littered his fingers, as well as bruises and cuts. His eyes flung back to his reflection on that simple puddle. Growing hot with anger, he smashed his right fist into the small basin of water, hoping it would shatter like a mirror. No such luck, flesh connected with soft decomposing earth. "tch…mud." he muttered, shaking clunks of it off, seeing the ripples on the surface of the water caught his attention once more. Transpiring back and forth, bringing attention to his face again. Damn, he was just so fucking tired. Slowly he began to slid down against the wall that supported him. He let out a willowy breath, it was visible in the cold air.

He looked like shit and his own two legs had dragged him back here to this god forsaken village. Fifteen years ago he didn't mind living here…That is until three years ago…he left Konoha…to purse his own revenge… his own goals…his own destiny. Now, he solely returned once more to the arms of his hometown. A nervous laugh escaped his lips, as his right hand clutched the side of his head. He began to mutter saying and phrases that only an insane man would understand. He was now eighteen years of age and had no family…no close friends any longer….and no actual home to belong to….

"Okaasan:" he muttered "I want to be dead."

He hated himself that much.

***************************************************************

Hinata stood a far distance practicing the new magic she just gained in the rain. She deemed it a bonus to practice her new found power it it's element.

"WATER" she called forth and a burst of water in a hard bubble splashed against a tree, smashing it up with enough force .

"Yes" she smiled to herself practicing one more time.

From a range that both summons can see, Leviathan calmly spoke with Alexander, who watched Hinata. "She will catch a cold in this weather." The holy guardian sighed more to himself.

"You felt the presence of another did you not?" the water dragon narrowed his eyes around their surroundings as if he couldn't shake the feeling he felt before. Ignoring Xan's comment.

"Hai" Alexander muttered rubbing his eyes. "I was tempted to chase it, but I couldn't risk leaving Hime alone at her state."

"Ah…Do you think it was…"

"Iiee, it couldn't have been him, he would not so easily display himself out in the open. Nor would he give himself so easily to someone else. This one was careless he either could not completely shroud his aura or he wanted to make his presence know to us."

Xan-san sighed looking towards the dark sky he continued, "Or…. his master's will is that strong, that this one could travel without the use of his master beside him."

Levi-sama quickly looked at Hinata-hime.

The girl was still oblivious to their conversation, she just kept on practicing, she reminded her so much of the previous….

"Xander-sama," the water knight looked back at him sorrowful, "what…what happened in the past with Lady…"

"YAMETE" Alexander cut him off. " Do not think of the past. We are fortunate to have this chance once more and put this in a new perspective. It's time for Hinata-hime to claim what is rightfully hers."

Hai, but we are just mere guardians, do you think that using Hinata-hime will give us the advantage…I can't… I don't want to…I don't want history to repeat itself again. I'm sure the others will agree." the pale turquoise-headed man whispered.

"Leviathan, if we don't correct the current situation, HISTORY will repeat itself. She has the same ancient blood of her forefathers flowing through her. And The pillage of LIGHT draws near and I'm certainly betting Hinata will be the chosen one among her clan. Damn, these Hyuga's and their god damn wars." Alexander seethed.

"Then if our time is limited, then we need to find others…but at the moment should we ignore the intruder that watched us." Leviathan casually asked.

"We have no choice. He disappeared before we could pursue. His master must be up to something, hence the more urgency to make sure Hinata-hime is the one that comes out in favor of the outcome.." the Holy guardian muttered.

"If she finds out the truth."

"She will not find out, not just yet, Levi-sama, we just need to hold out a little longer."

"Just don't make the same mistake again ne Xander-sama, we lost you there for a while and Bahamut as well."

The holy knight felt hurt. He lowered his blue-gray eyes to the ground, the rain sliding down his barrier. "Iiee, I won't happen, this time around I promise. Our main goal now is to protect are seventeen year old princess and make sure she succeeds in any way possible."

The two agreed in silent as they heard a loud cry from their beloved princess.

*******************************************************

Hard blanch white eyes narrowed as he eyed an official letter from a messenger that delivered it seven days ago from a known village far-far to the WEST.

He leaned back in his chair at his desk study observing the document he carried in his hands.

He scoffed, immediately placing the intricate, official document in front of an ongoing burning candle. The nerve of the proposal, like he will resort to that. He pride his CLAN OF THE SOUTH and the option of putting any member of his clan was out of the question. If it came down to sacrificing for the greater good of his people then he would, but -only- sacrifice one- and one to his choosing. He hated when others were so weak and timid that they could not even protect themselves much less have to rely on others. And the HYUGAS OF THE WEST were the epitome of the weaker branch line of the BYAKUGAN with the exception of their main HEIR.

Were they insane to appeal- no defy- the HYUGAS OF THE NORTH they were top Byakugan wielders, S-class. The Strongest in the blood of the BYAKUGAN, meaning no weak heir or regular member were born weak. Hence why all other clans were to go through them, before what was determined fit for the rest of their other main branches.

Did he not now how the real senate works? How all HYUGA branch heads, mind what other heads of different HYUGA clans, sought or even communicated. Or to be blunt that ALL propositions must be cleared with THE HYUGAS OF THE NORTH first before it gets voted on. That law was passed thousands of years ago, so the legends weaved..

He knew LORD SHIN HYUGA, leader to the HYUGAS OF THE WEST was a tough and strong heir with great amount of BYAKUGAN, among his people and inheriting the title at an early age, nineteen to be in fact, was just a blessing. He was a natural born leader At Shin's ceremony of inauguration Hiashi himself attended with the other head HYUGA CLANS LEADERS of the FOUR CLANS making it legal and approved that Shin was now in his right to rule his father's clan. Since then he had not once ask for any guidance from any of the OLDER HYUGA CLANS, to make matters clear, he actually strayed the WEST CLAN away from the tight nit group.

And it could have been attributed to from what he heard about Shin's father. He was so much weaker and naïve to rule a clan so prestige and powerful. and with his passing in the late spring, he knew then that maybe then the Hyugas of the West had a chance of prosperity with SHIN as their leader to enter the inner sanctum of the pact between the HYUGAS OF THE NORTH, HYUGAS OF THE EAST, and himself ,THE HYUGAS OF THE SOUTH. He just needed to wait, a little more until he was of age, but for HIM to come up with a plan, so absurd like this, it was not like Shin. He scoffed once more, "what is that boy thinking, if only he waited." he reminded himself once more?

He watched the flames eat up the sole document. He coldly smiled, placing the remaining of the ashes in a water basin left for him to wash his hands. Shin Hyuga would surely die if he went up against the THREE HYUGA CLANS. More RYUHO HYUGA OF THE HYUGAS OF THE NORTH will destroy him and his clan.

A soft knock was heard.

"LORD HIASHI," it sounded muffled, one of Hiashi's most personal sentries.

"You may enter." He stated proud like and a bit irritated for being bothered in the first place. He stood to fill a small cup of sake.

"Lord Hiashi Hyuga, there is a messengers from the Hyugas of the West. It seems they are concern with your answer, and wanted to know if you will accept or not."

"Damn them, it only has been a week." he gritted.

"THE LORD OF THE HYUGA CLAN OF THE WEST wants to know….he is actually here himself, HIASHI-TONO."

"What?! Fine I'll deal with him….wait has NEJI ever located where my daughter's whereabouts'."

"Hai, Tono, Hanabi-hime is in her quarters aslee-"

"No" the Clan Head cut in, "The other one..."

"Iie, Neji-sama has not yet reported in about her whereabouts Tono. He is still in the process of looking for her."

Hiashi slammed his fist on his mahogany oak desk.

"WHERE COULD MY FOOLISH HIME BE." he sneered.

*******************************************************

A loud cry was heard from their beloved princess.

"HIME" they yelled in unison.

As quick as they were, both guardians were instantly be her side, examining her body and features. Casting white magic spells of healing and protection on her before she could speak.

"Ano…Watashi… Gomen nasi." she added sticking out her tongue as she softly clonked her head. " I didn't mean to scream, b-but I just noticed it's night already and I'm soaking wet." Alexander eyed her raising an eyebrow, she shyly went on, " …and…..and…"

"Yes" both summons eyed her.

"I didn't get to see…. NARUTO-KUN." she whispered, while blushing. She then covered her face with her hands embarrassed.

Alexander began to laugh. Of all the things, she still remembered about Naruto, Xan-san smirked in his head, still laughing.

Leviathan gave a puzzled look.

"Who is Naruto-kun?' the water serpent questioned.

She let a small gasp, turning towards her water summon still blushing hard.

'Oh" Levi-sama finally clicked, he must be a boy she really likes. He started to laugh.

"Dame, onegai, please stop laughing," she waved her hands frantic to gain the attention of the summons.

"Hina-hime that's the lease of your worries." Xan-san chuckled. "What about your family, they are probably wondering where you are, plus the fact that you are soaked to the bone and we still have a mission to fufill ne." he stifled his last laugh.

"Hai, you're right." she added quietly. "Okay then let us go home then. I shall use a haste spell to further cut my distance by half."

"Wait, before we go, lets get you into warmer clothes Hinata-hime, Those old ones won't do. They are as you say not up to standard" the water guardian spoke up.

"What's wrong with my clothes." she mentioned looking down at herself.

"Oh, good one Levi-sama, after training Hime all this time, I never thought to change her appearance." Alexander smiled

Her eyes roamed down her own body. The bulky big jacket she wore was now soaked by rain, weighing her down, as for her blue-black slacks they were a mess from her training. Her hair was in no better shape, dripping water from all places.

"It's not fitting for a princess nor a summoner for that matter." Alexander answered.

"Demo, What can I do, I didn't bring any extra clothes on me." she huffed placing her hands on her hips rolling her eyes.

"And that's where we come in my dear hime." she heard Leviathan say as both guardians inched closer to her.

She eeped a gasp.

****************************************************************

A strong summon appeared to be in a mediate state on a plato of his inner and outer consciousness. She was just like…she was…. Alexander-sama she ….what are you doing.? He questioned. That girl with the long dark-Indigo hair is a summoner too, with BYAKUGAN as well like my new master. He bowed his head, black spiky bangs laid low covering his golden-yellow orbs.

"Alexander-sama he thought once more…. are you trying….."

His eyebrows furrowed, as his thoughts disappeared, when he felt the presence of another summon. The air around him began to heat. Neo's eyes narrowed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT." he flat out stated golden-yellow eyes clashed with honey-brown ones.

"You went to go peek at them huh, Neo-kun, without lord HYUGA OF THE NORTH"S PERMISSION." a giggle erupted from him.

"Iiee, he knows, I do not hide anything from my LORD." he lied.

"Honto? Then let me go ask him," The Fire Summon smiled, running a hand through his fiery red hair.

Bastard's just itching for a battle, Neo-Bahamut reflected.

"Hai go ahead Ifrit, and while you are at it…he did give me rank number two in command, so that mean's I do have authority to leave as I please, with the power of Lord Hyuga-san see." he sounded convincing.

He held up the back of his hand showing off the intricate design of a magic symbol that was sealed with fushia and black colors on the back of his hand, pulsating a dark magic."

"Fucking summoner's pet." Ifrit cursed, shooting a ball of flame that grazed the very tip of Neo.s ebony-black hair, as he stormed away, leaving Neo-Bahamut to smirk.

A peer of shifty eyes watched the seen before interjecting.

"You're awfully happy, did you find what you were looking for in your little outing Neo-Baha-san." a voice announced.

Neo frowned, "Iie I didn't…at least they didn't have…."

************************************************************************

He wanted to be dead. He owed himself that much.

"Daijoubuka?" a soft calm voice called.

With closed eyes he shifted, the hard rain still pelted him, drowning out the soft voice he didn't hear, that is until he felt the rain subside from his face.

Was it another whore in front of him again?

Gradually, opening his eyes he caught sight of pearly-opal orbs, that peered down upon him, shielding him from the rain. It was a young girl, who appeared to be Sasuke's age.

She was beautiful.

In a quick instant his eyes caught a huge wing protecting her from the falling tears. Was that… he eyed the girl and then glanced at the object…an angel wing…. He thought.

He blinked once and then twice and as soon as he glanced at it, it faded away into an illusion. In place of the wing was a normal parasol. He must have been hallucinating.

She eyed him again, and slowly blinked.

"Daijoubuka? She repeated trying to sound louder for a voice meant to be soft.

He stared at her fascinated when a couple of raindrops sneaked in collecting at the hollow of her throat, then disappearing into the top she wore, between her breast that heaved back and forth, signifying she was alive and breathing. His mouth suddenly felt parched. He licked his dry chapped lips.

She shifted from his unnerving gaze.

"Hai" he coughed hoarsely breaking his trance.

He made a move to stand, but lost his balance, placing all his weight on top of the petite girl. She gasped but held on, dropping the parasol in the process, exposing them to the showers. Their bodies melted together.

They stood there a couple of minutes before she felt his large cold hard hands wrap around her waist pulling her into an embrace. She quietly gasped.

"Okaasan" he mumbled, burying his head in between her neck and shoulder.

She half smiled, he thinks I'm his mother.

She feels and smells like Okaasan. Sasuke contemplated. He never felt anything so warm and soft….I'm so cold, he thought.

She hesitantly, softly brought her hands to intertwine with his own fingers. Smiling, she peered into the former avenger's visage.

What he saw there stunned him. Her heart shaped face was pale as his, but looked so soft and smooth, no blemishes or scars could be seen or found. Her amazing pearly-opal eyes stared unfazed by his own onyx eyes and he could see his own reflection casting back at him. Her hands moved to cup his cheeks with both hands, her hand softly fingering the cut on his right cheek, like butterfly wings. Indigo-black hair bangs clung profusely to her forehead and temples, as water collected from the rain began to slide down her face. He trailed the droplets til his eyes met supple silky coral lips. He eyed her mouth, licking his lips, even as he noticed them part for a brief second to utter a single word, he didn't quite catch. He was staring again.

"Gomen…" he whispered feathering his breath among the corner of her mouth. He reluctantly pulled back, slightly he needed to pull back or he might do something he might regret.

"Daijoubo" she responded kindly, gently pulling away from him completing the transaction. Sasuke on the other hand grabbed her hand and without any warning pulled her back in a tight embrace. Taking her in surprise. He Didn't want to let go just …yet.

"TEME!!" a loud voice shouted.

They both jumped at the sudden outburst, finally breaking away from each others grasp.

A jonin ran up to the pair, huffing and puffing, swatting the rain that fell in his face. Light barely visible where they stood.

"Ahh, Gomen-nasi miss, my friend isn't all there, nor does he have any money to pay you for your services." a golden blond boy bowed to the young women in front of Sasuke.

She blushed feeling a bit embarrassed. Sasuke looked the other way a light flush on his cheeks. She quietly spoke.

"Um, Naruto-kun." she quipped, picking up her parasol.

He immediately looked up feeling his gut burn, "Oh…Ano…Hina…Hi-Hinata-chan,Gomen nasai, that's you." cerulean blue eyes squinted and then widen in surprise. "Yo-you look different , why didn't you come by to welcome me back…like the others…" he stated feeling his mouth dry up as he eyed her up and down. She now regretted having her summons change her outfit or her appearance for that matter.

It isn't always about you Sasuke seethed in his mind glaring at his "comrade."

Once again she felt herself flush.

"I was on a-a mi-mission" she lied, "I just got back…"

"Well then come join us for a drink, I was just looking for the teme here," he smiled pointing to Sasuke.

"Arigato but no thanks, I had a long day and I have to go home Neji-san is probably looking for me." she smiled at the two, opening her parasol once again..

"Oh," Naruto looked disappointed. Sasuke just stared at her.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well I better be off." she whispered.

"Oh, okay say hello to the Hyuga for me I mean Neji-san." Naruto bumbled.

"Hai, I will until later Naruto-kun" she bowed, Naruto did the same.

"Ano, goodbye…." she stopped her eyes lingering at the raven headed boy.

"Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke," he smirked. "I'll see you later." he added.

"Hai" she wavered, leaving her respects, both boys watched her in fascination as she ran, parasol in hand, in the rain heading towards her household compound.

Just as she left another voice called out, "NARUTO-KUN, SASUKE-KUN."

It was Sakura, she was wearing a rain coat under her normal ninja outfit, panting out of breath. "There you both are I found ya'll. Let's get out of the rain ne" she gasped.

"Ne Sakura-chan you were worried about us, ne" Naruto grinned.

"Shut up, I was worried for Sasuke-kun."

"Don't be teme was fine, he was shacking up with Hyuga Hinata."

Sakura's eyes went wide, "Hina-chan, Hina-chan was here." She stated surprised looking to Sasuke for an answer.

He glanced at her and looked back at the direction Hinata ran off, he noticed his wounds, callous, blisters, cuts, and bruises were healed or gone. "But when did she, I would have noticed her glowing green chakra…he touched his cheek.

Sakura eyed him as well, He had no wounds, and he didn't look deathly as he first came back, in fact he looked healthy, did…did Hinata heal him, but how she wasn't that strong as a med-nin. She wondered.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Naruto slapped her back-HARD-, "Well let's get out of the rain huh," he laughed.

"Naruto, you idiot!," She gritted hitting him on the head.

"OWW" he cried a tear dropping from his eye, but to Sakura it could have been the rain.

Both turned as they heard their third friend barley whisper something inaudible.

"Hinata Hyuga.." the dark raven-head boy quietly whispered like a foreign word he just learned as the rain continued to pelt him.

He also notice his heart wasn't that cold anymore.

Green and cerulean eyes stared at him.

***********************************************************

Hinata had cast haste on herself and was heading fast as she could back home.

She was still in shock of meeting up with Naruto, she sighed happily. And to top it off Naruto seemed somewhat attracted to her. Her fantasy of Naruto noticing her was coming true.

And it was all from her new image. She half-smiled, yes from her new image-NOW- never before she sighed in defeat. She looked down at herself, her guardians had completely taken away her mushy big jacket and black slacks, replacing it with….

"Hinata stop day dreaming." Alexander chide in her mind.

"Ehh, oh hush up." she returned, about to argue with Alexander when Levi-sama spoke up interrupting their mind argument.

"Hinata-hime, why did you stop to help that boy?" Levi asked wondering in her mind too.

Alexander stayed quiet.

Well, she thought, remembering as they neared Konoha village, she decide to go the back way, going through the harlot district, so no one would notice her. It was then she saw that boy drenched in the rain and her heart tugged her to move to him, comfort him, ease his pain away. He reminded her of someone in the past, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She sense his heart was in despair.

"He looked so lonely and hurt. I wanted to help him For Kami's sake he thought I was his mother, so for that instant I wanted to be." she told Levi-san smiling.

Yet, she couldn't help feel a little attracted to him, he was handsome after all. She was surprised he let her hold him, he hardly known her, she was a stranger to him. She blushed remembering he grabbed her for an embrace. That looked very much like a lover's embrace. She shook her head, casting out that notion.

"That and his wounds seem awful they could have gotten infected and he would have died from staying out in the rain like that. So I had to cure him, he wasn't paying much attention to my words anyway or what I was doing to him." she finished, "does that answer your question Levi san."

"Arigato, Hime you are so wise." the water guardian replied.

"Oh stop it, now your just teasing," she laughed. "Oh and you" she pointed to the sky as if Alexander was there.

"What" Xan-san grunted, irritated.

"What's the big idea showing off your wing like that, he could have caught on." she lightly scolded.

"So the kid was so delusional, he couldn't tell what was real or not."

"Not true Xan-kun." Hinata replied.

"Fine whatever sorry, but it was done for you, to protect you from the rain," he snorted.

"Thank you," she smiled but held up the parasol to prove her point.

He smirked back at her.

If only she knew the true reason why he did that.

********************************************************

Neji-san sighed. He looked everywhere, but not once could he locate his charge Hinata-sama. He was heading toward his Uncle's studies, passing the guards at their posts.

He noticed there were new faces among the others standing as if waiting for an order. They did carry the Hyugas symbols, but they were a little bit different. A symbol of the west embroider in there assassin wear.

"Wait," one of his Uncle's guards stopped him, "Where are you going?"

"I come to report to Hiashi-tono, about the status of his daughter."

The guard sneered, "Report to me or wait till the new morning for an audience with Lord Hiashi-sama."

Neji was annoyed, "Iie I will wait."

This displeased the guard as Neji took a seat next to him.

"What is going on" the young Huyga muttered.

************************************************************

Inside his personal study Hiashi was face to face with the LORD OF THE HYUGAS OF THE WEST, SHIN HYUGA.

He eyed the young man, sitting across him, smirking at him, trying to intimidate him, stopping him from making the biggest mistake that was about to come.

The young man did not waver back his pale-crystal eyes stood out in defiance as he return the stare to the older Hyuga.

"You know I can turn you in for treason, or more for mutiny against going of all the clans." Hiashi hissed.

The boy stood quiet, then spoke up "Not all, just one."

Hiashi continued "And to think in your letter which I burned, happened to get into the wrong hands you would have been condemning my clan along with your ludicrous scheme. I swear leave my Clan alone, I will not become apart of a traitorous rebellion."

"Think what you will Hiashi-tono, but I know the truth if we let the Hyugas of the North overrun everyone's clan lives, we are doomed to repeat history."

"And what do you know about HISTORY." he growled.

Shin's voice rose, "I know enough History….from my father."

"Ha your idiotic father was a fucking traitor, what did he know about history, he couldn't lead a clan of pigs for that matter. He should be glad he died then, before the Hyuga's of the North would have intervene on his nerve of ruling "

"I asked for an audience with the Great HYUGA OF THE SOUTH, not a vulgar imbecile. Do not talk about matters of where I acquired the knowledge from, that does not concern you."

Hiashi eyed the young man once again, "Why you little prick."

Shin keep his mouth shut.

Hiashi stared at the boy in front of him. Shin did not look like any of the Hyugas of the South in fact the only detail that anyone could tell he was Hyuga was his eyes, each Hyuga had the same transparent white eyes, there trademark. His looks weren't that bad either. He had strong cheek bones, his skin a pale white with a little color seeing the climate where they lived was relatively hot. The west was across the Ogir-Yensa Sand Sea. So they were accustomed to wearing cloaks and hats to block out the never ending sandstorms.

Shin broke the silence, once more, "THE PILLAGE OF LIGHT is coming up and I'm sure The Hyugas of the North will target one of your own. As a matter a fact I heard from underground source that they may target your eldest daughter."

Hiashi looked down, then without faltering "If that comes to be I know for sure, they most have their reasons. All is accounted for the Goddess of fate to chooses which is on her side, who will join her in the Ceremony."

"Excuss me for saying this, but was last Pillage of Light justified. NO, it wasn't. It isn't enough for them. Why do they sacrifice members of our own, clans before their own. I never, never heard or seen the year or the year before or the year before that, that a HYUGA of the NORTH has ever enter the ceremony. Ha GODDESS don't exist, I'm so sure their reasons are justified, bullshit Hiashi… was my sister's death worth it the year before…. Was your …"

"THAT IS ENOUGH, this conversation is over," the Hyuga of the south seethed. "GET OUT, NOW."

"I can save her you know," Shin quietly whispered as he stood from his seat. "she doesn't have to be put through all this."

"Oh, and marrying you is the option." he snarled back.

"It's better than losing her again." he finished walking out.

Hiashi was dumbfounded.

************************************************************

Authors Note:

Sorry It took me a while to update this fanfic, I was busy with my other Between ME, YOU and HIM, if you haven't read it , please do, its different from this one. Anyway if ya'll could read and review tell what you think especially those who play the FF series.

FINAL FANTASY NOTES:

Haste- a white magic spell used in majority of the FF series, it makes the turn of the character go faster in battle.

Cure-a white magic that heals, a character when their HP runs low avoiding death. HEE HEE.

LOCATION

Ogir-yensa sandsea- FF12 location where it literally is a sea of sand, the game characters encountered a race that were thieves and marauders. In my fic, I'm just using the geographic location.

SUMMONS

NEO BAHAMUT- yay I read a review and they guessed his name, yes he did appear in FF 7 as a 2nd to the Bahamuts summons, he is a red dragon that takes his opponent to the sky and uses MEGA FLARE, His attribute is dark un elemental but here in my fic I'll out him with the attribute of Meter a black magic.

IFRIT-appeared in many of the FF series,FF5, FF6, FF7, FF8, FF10 and others. he is the summon of Fire and his attack call is HELLFIRE. IF anyone played FF8 it was funny when you fight him to acquire his power, if you use Shiva he get's upset.

MY OWN CHARACTERS AND IDEALS

As you read I have established THE HYUGAS as the MAIN CARDINAL DIRECTIONS, meaning there are more then one HEAD MAIN BRANCH HYUGA.

EACH BRANCH HAS A LEVEL OF BYAKUGAN

S-class being the top excellent, flawless

A-class-second to the top great, good

B-class- fair, above average

C-class-average, ok

D-class-poor, more of civilian,

(HEE, HEE once again anyone who has played FF7 would know what these class mean at Gold Saucer (Hint" Kweeh!"

HYUGAS OF THE NORTH

The main strong branch of the three other head branches, they are the strongest as mentioned by Hiashi. All decisions for the Hyugas rest upon this clan. If a law was to changed among the close clans, it would be decreed and all Hyuga clans must abide, regardless. They deem what is best for the survival of the clans, and lineage of the BYAKUGAN. Their Village resides in the far far NORTH. It has not yet said what the village is called. They rank S-class Byakugan wielders.

HEAD CLAN LEADER- Ryuho Hyuga- haven't mention much of him yet so he remains a mystery. All is known he may surpass the rank of S-class.

HYUGAS OF THE WEST

A main branch that resides to the far west. They have mediocre members, meaning they are fair in battle. They rank B-C -class Byakugan wielders. Their village has yet to be said. Though it does appear that they try to lead their own ideals but yet some what abide by the MAIN HYUGA LAWS of the NORTH out of fear. That is about to change when they gain a new leader.

HEAD CLAN LEADER- Shin Hyuga, he took over after his father's late death. His age is nineteen, probably the youngest of the FOUR HYUGA CLANS. He is mentioned in the story for an absurd proposition he asked on Hiashi Hyuga. He ranks as a A-class Byakugan wielder.

HYUGAS OF THE SOUTH

A Main branch that resides in Konohagakure Village. They seem to be neutral among the other clan heads. Hence why HYUGA OF THE NORTH let them dictate most of their own laws and traditions as lon as they abide by them. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi fall among this clan. Their clan rank-A-B class Byakugan wielders.

HEAD CLAN LEADER- Hiashi Hyuga father of two girls, Hinata and Hanabi. He is a strong leader and would do anything if it benefited his clan. Due to age he was an S-rank and possibly still is but now it appears more of an A-rank to others.

HYUGAS OF THE EAST

Have not mention much of this clan, but let it be know they are in subjection to the HYUGAS OF THE NORTH

HEAD CLAN LEADER- unknown at this point.

PILLAGE OF LIGHT

The concept is someone taken from, FF10, where Yuna, goes on a search to find summons to defeat Sin. In my fic, I'm goig to put a sort of twist to it. I will explain it later on. Let's just say, whoever read or seen MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH will get it.

Thank you if you read through this all hoped it explained some details about the story line. Remember to read and review.


	5. AN UNLIKELY ALLY

**Chapter 5: An Unlikely Ally**

.

.

Neji stifled a yawn as he saw a young Hyuga silently leave Lord Hiashi's personal study. He was dressed in dark garments and a heavy cloak that covered him from head to toe, though his head was exposed. His dark black locks gleamed in the dim moonlight, as well as his flawless skin. A glimmer sparkled from his left ear.

This Hyuga had an ear piercing? Neji pondered, eyeing the young man.

White eyes caught each others attention. The other one gave a small nod of acknowledgement, before calling to the guards Neji did not recognize before to escort him. This young Hyuga's back was towards Neji.

"Your Tono offered me and my men to rest in the East Wing of your Household compound, I am looking forward to meeting the rest of the Hyuga of the North's heirs later on in the morning,. I heard they are very well educated ladies." Neji overheard him say to one of his Uncle's Sentries.

The guard only nodded and motioned for another shinobi to lead them to their private quarters for the moment.

"Was that…the heir to the HYUGA'S of the WEST?" the Hyuga genius frowned, contemplating his guests words.

Neji watched their retreating backs as they headed out, to catch whatever sleep they could afford.

Before he could make out the situation, he heard the one with the ear piercing speak in low tones, "Do not worry Hyuga-san, that is what was known to you to be lost is finally returning to you." he ended raising a hand from behind to bid him goodnight.

Neji's pensive frown deepened.

.

*****************************************************************

.

"Whew," Hinata inhaled, taking deep breaths, she had overworked her body from casting to much HASTE spells. The rain had let up becoming nothing more but a light drizzle.

She stood in front of the VAST HYUGA'S HOUSEHOLD COMPOUND.

"Now to sneak back in with getting caught." she whispered to herself, standing a good more 15 minutes outside.

"Well, then get on with it." an annoyed voice commanded.

"XANDER-SAMA" reprimanded Levi.

"Um It's okay Levi-kun…Xan-san is just a grumpy old summon…. Ano, besides I don't have a clue on how I can sneak back in…. Any ideas." Hinata squeaked.

There goes are graceful, secretive mysterious princess image of Hina-sama disappear." Alexander retorted.

"Hey…HEY! I can be stealthy and quiet like the night." she huffed.

"Prove it" the white guardian challenged.

"Shush…Hina-hime...Alexander-sama…a Hyuga night guard could find us." Levi chide to both of his companions, placing a finger above his lips, as a gesture of quietness.

"Not us HER… you are a kouichi, aren't you..." Alexander commented pointing to Hinata. The white summon couldn't help but feel anxious, first with the raven headed boy and now at a time like this, something was unsettling in the air.

He looked at both of his companions.

"Shush up Xan-kun, Watch me…" She began to concentrate her magic, swirls of light flickered, about like small specks. floating around her body.

I must combine water and light to create a new spell, a spell that will render the effects of illusion and shine. Hinata thought as a word came into mind, "VANISH."

Her body began to become transparent. She was losing her physical appearance, becoming nothing more than a mere ghost amongst her audience

"Well, well it seems are Hime could use that brain of hers." the white knight teased.

"Shut up,… ano come on Levi-san,": she muttered sticking her tongue at Xan-kun, before jumping past her Compounds walls, heading towards her quarters.

Here summons wavered behind her.

Levi smiled, "Do not be to harsh on Lady Hina, demo Xander-sama, I know she has to learn a few lessons, but remember we are here to guide her."

"Hai," Alexander replied looking into the night's air.

.

********************************************************************

.

Neji entered his uncles quarters, around 11:00 pm. He just about stifled another yawn, until his uncle spoke.

"Did you find Hinata!"

Straight forward, and hard, Neji noticed the tone.

"Iie, I believe," he remembered the strangers words, " she may return to us soon enough."

A disgruntled growl came from his Uncle. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH, NEJI-SAN."

"Gomen, I will look-aga…" the brown haired shinobi, bowed, but was interrupted by his Uncle's changing of the subject.

"Did you meet Lord Shin Hyuga?"

Coming from his Uncle it sounded more like a command.

"Um, briefly."

What do you think of him."

" Ano, Not much I can tell since I first glanced at him, though Lord Hiashi, he does seems to acknowledged our clan's heirs very highly. Is it all right for him to stay here in the main compound for the moment instead of the smaller guest compounds." Neji courteously asked not mentioning the weird words the Lord of the West informed him.

Hiashi grunted. In the last heated moment before the young man took a step out of the boundaries of his study, he caved in (hostile) and at least offered hospitality for the young one. Although he didn't want to admit it, Lord Hiashi was curious in what the young Hyuga had to say about the subject of his daughter more. He decided to reveal what little information that was disclosed between two Lords, to his nephew. He brushed off Neji's comment.

"He is a LORD, nephew remember that…" was Hiashi's reply, nothing more, silence filled the gap.

Neji took his Uncle's silence as a dismissal and quietly excused himself in search of his charge.

Before his right foot could step out of the threshold, Hiashi revealed the words that tore at his better judgment and mind up until awhile ago.

"He wants to marry your cousin. He wants to marry Hinata-sama. I believe more of an alliance to gain or….."

Neji's eyes widen. He clenched his fists. He flung a had out of gesture, and his face contorted in upset anger.

"I do beg your pardon Lord Hiashi, demo Hinata-sama is still quite young and in learning. I don't think she is ready for a union with a man, none less a marriage."

The Lord Hyuga of the South stood silent, without turning around he knew what his nephew's reaction would be.

"Neji….find her." Hiashi ended their conversation with a flick of his wrist.

"Hai" Neji bowed and took off at a quicker pace.

When once alone in his study, Hiashi whispered, "Hinata-sama…. I need to see for my self if you have become what fate had in store for you to be…."

He picked up a glass of sake taking a sip, placing it on t he mahogany elegant desk.

"If destiny willed it, It might work to our advantage…" he smirked, heading towards his private accommodations.\

.

******************************************************************

.

Hinata walked the long corridor towards her quarters. She smirked it was pretty neat to past all those high and mighty elite sentries and guards her father post up, as if she was just wind. The magic she learned really helped her out. She smiled as the windows on the third floor were semi open letting a cool breeze be welcomed in.

"Now to get some shut eye," she yawned making herself visible.

"What are you doing, put back your Vanish spell back on?" a voice hissed in her mind.

She groaned. "Xan-kun, there is no one here, I can't be caught in my own house, besides my room is just a few feet away along this hall."

"That doesn't mean you could let your guard up, your family may I remind you are a cruel one, so I would suggest you continue to be transparent until you are physically in your room." he commanded.

"But I passed all the main guards. Aww, Levi-san tell Xan-kun he's being a little to harsh on me." she pouted.

"Gomen Hime, but I would have to agree with Xander-sama." the water dragon responded. "Even so what he said is true we can't risk you being caught."

"Who is gonna catch me…. You both are no fun…" she whispered, stopping a few feet away from her destination. Both voices of her summons ceased the minute her pearl eyes caught a glimpse of someone foreign.

She stood still….

She raised a hand placing a strand of hair behind her ear, as a breeze blew…

A lean figure was walking in the dark hall where sparse of moonlight filtered through the open windows. His right gloved hand leisurely brushed against the wall, while the other fiddled with the hilt of whatever weapon (she assumed) that was concealed on his left. He stood still when he caught sight of her, actually right in front of her a few feet away.

As he stood in front of her, Hinata could only make out that he was dressed all in black gear, black training pants with a black sleeveless top that the collar extended to just about the bottom of his chin, a shiny glimmer sparkled from his left ear. A katana she now identified, hung from the hip of his waist. The blade's sheath was elegantly decorated in silver and white encrusted gems, the symbol of the Hyugas embedded in the hilt. He wore semi armor. A symbol of the Hyugas, embedded on his front armor, with colors of the earth tones of amber and rust. Opposite of her clans colors, same symbol, different colors.

His head was bowed low, but he slowly looked up, as if he sensed her presence. Dark sable black hair hung low across his face. Hinata noticed his hair was short, cut close almost to the nape but still held some length, considering the regular traditional long brown hair THE HYUGA CLAN men wear. His white-stone eyes, caught her own just the same. He was handsome….

He was a Hyuga.

"Ano" she whispered, "Who are you?"

"Are you Hinata-sama, Hinata Hyuga-hime." his rich voice resonated respect from all around the mere hallway commanding all attention.

"I am she," she replied feeling a flush form, but moving into a defensive stance without knowing. She could not make him out. She slowly switched to an offensive stand.

"A Hyuga from another clan no less." she heard her summons mention in her mind, "There is an intense aura about him be careful."

She noticed her stance, and tried to casually move gradually to a normal position without the young man in front of her noticing her intentions, but it seemed it was too late.

The young Hyuga male smirked, "Nande, do you want to fight me, chibi hime?"

"Iiee," she responded sharply ignoring his comment about her, "I asked you a question, mind you. Who are you? I would like to know the name of the young man, who would me roaming the halls at night, taking the advantage of the South Clan who offered him hospitality, no doubt."

His mouth curled upwards, "Gomen, you have every right to be…upset, where are my manners. I am called Shin."

Remembering that her father mentioned The new Leader of the Hyuga's of the West was a young Lord by the name of Shin. Could he possibly be him?

"Shin." she repeated.

"Hai," he stared at her with intensity.

She chance it.

"Are you by chance the new Lord Hyuga of the West, Shin… Shin Hyuga-tono?"

"Correct." a straight answer. He looked so handsome, arrogant, so full of pride.

Hinata blushed, hoping what little light provided for them covered her embarrassing episode. She cleared her throat, speaking once more.

"Ah, Shin-tono," she bowed remembering her manners.

"What are you doing here at this late hour? Are you lost? I'm sure your visit here is in regards to my father, If you need some assistance back to your quarters, please allow me to call upon one of our many guards to assist you." she stated, keeping her guard up, puzzled as to how he got past the guards in the first place or did they not escort him to the Guest Wing. She did not want to ask him.

The Hyuga of the West ignored her offering, staring at her as if he knew a secret.

He shook his head crossing his arms across his chest, "Iie that's not why I have come, I was planning to wait until morning when we went through formal traditional customary rituals of greeting, but since this is an urgent matter, that _I deem _cannot wait, I will get straight to the point, Hinata-hime, you are in grave danger. The upcoming pillage of light is at hand. You are positively next in line to be taken or better yet sacrificed….

"NANI, Pillage of Light? TAKEN? SACRIFICED?" she contorted her face in puzzlement and fear, fear of the unknown, fear of what truth he may be speaking about.

Xan-kun, Levi-sama what is he talking about? She whispered in her mind. Yet she keep a non-surprised air about her, hearing his words flow.

"Do not listen to him! Try to maneuver yourself out of his conversation without giving too much information." Alexander hissed in her head.

Levi sighed, "Be careful with your words, Hina-hime act…indifferent." he stated.

"Hai." she mentally noted.

The older Hyuga boy stared at her, letting the information sink in, before exhaling a deep breath. His eyes reflected the moonlight, the look of a feral tiger caught spying his prey at night. Dangerously…

He continued, " You are a summoner, from your clan are you not. Do you really not know the legend of the pillage of Light?"" coming from his mouth it sounded like a flat out fact.

"Summoner…pillage of light, I do not kno-" she partially lied, before he interrupted her.

"Did your Otou-san tell you that a summoner is born every few years in a clan, Did he leave you in the dark? I'm not surprised, if he managed to hide this very secret from the very person who was to suffer for the greater good of her clan. He must have reasoned that you are weak, not worthy to obtain such highly entrusted information. I assume."

Her eyes narrowed, she could feel Alexander and Leviathan simmer there powers.

"Your clan," his eyes flittered around their surroundings, before falling again once more on Hinata, "Are nothing more, but a bunch of _sheep_. Followers to the end, maybe _Lapdogs_ even." he casually mentioned.

She squeezed her fists, What the hell? Who was he to judge her clan, or make such statements. She bottled her true feelings, which were to hurt the young Lord in front of her, but for sure, he might be a bit stronger then her, so she did the next best thing, she'll give him no satisfaction tonight on any information he seek to obtain, nor _her favor_.

"Lord Hyuga of the West," she calmly spoke holding her head high, "I'm sorry you feel that way, I'll keep your …" she hesitated finding better words, "comments in mind, as for your small tales, I do not know what your talking about. Now, I bid you goodnight, I will have one of the guards escort-"

"You're lying." he boldly stated annoyed cutting her off, his white-stone eyes bored into hers, he placed a hand to his katana, as if to intimidate her. " You hold the power of WATER and HOLY."

She eyed him back, her pearly eyes unflinching. As if she didn't believe a word he was saying.

"I can sense it," he scoffed, closing his eyes, "I can feel your magic pulse to life with your chakra, YOU are a SUMMONER," he resumed opening his eyes, looking intently towards Hinata. "Do not lie, you cannot fool me, if you cannot fool a rank high such as mine, imagine what a regular Hyuga of the North will sense."

Her eyes widen slightly before she resumed her composure. How could he come into her home and begin to assault her with all these accusations, and sayings. She really just wanted to get away from him.

"Ri-Right," She scoffed angrily, "How dare you come into our clans walls making all these insulting statements. What does my well being matter to you? And Hyugas of the North, what do they have to do with this? I am done with this ludicrous conversation, remove yourself from my sight,…. pillage of Light, Summoners… Lord of the West you seemed to have inherited your father's insanity from what rumors I have heard."

Before she realized it, a quick pulse of magic surrounded the air making her stop in her tracks. "What are you doing, " she gasped, before she had time to react, she was swiftly pushed against the wall.

"Get off me!" she yelled pushing the warm hard body that stood between her pride and space.

"Don't you ever talk of my father like that.!" he whispered hotly closed to her ear, causing her to feel warm. His Byakugan activated.

"Get off me!" she repeated, "Or I will scream for the guards."

Placing his hands to the sides of her head he entrapped her in his cage. "GO AHEAD, NO ONE WILL HEAR YOU. DEAR HIME. What I have placed was a magic seal called "BANISH" that would alter time and space, creating something that is there, but not quite yet. To be place quite simple for you to understand, we are in an altered dimension. " he smirked.

"Your lying," she snapped, growing hot from anger at his little comments.

"If I was, would I be so bold as to be holding the heir of The Hyuga's of the South, against her will among her own compounds. "

She huffed, turning her head away from his face, feeling as if his Byakugan can see through her emotions. Although, he grabbed her chin and gently urged her to face him, his eyes were back to normal. Pearly white stared into cold white-stone ones. Her hands rested on his chest, in one last effort to push him away. She could use her chakra, but something inside herself really wanted to hear more, absurd as it was.

"Hina.." she heard Xander growl, with Levi sighing.

She ignored her summon's soft threat, she wanted to learn more.

She felt Shin's grip loosen, but still he had a hold on her.

"Listen here, and listen once, for I am not going to repeat myself Lady Hinata." he hissed. "Because it seems everyone has left you out in the dark, naïve as it sounds. There is word that THE HYUGAS OF THE NORTH will send a messenger demanding Lord Hyuga of the South, to willing place upon them a sacrifice, a human sacrifice, one from his own royal line. Last year it was my…." he swallowed angrily, continuing "Last year we lost one of our own, and I'm pretty damn sure, they will not hesitate to come by force to obtain you."

"Pay no head to his words hime." a hiss mentioned.

"The Pillage of light is the ceremonial rights for a Hyuga Summoner to claim the vast wisdom and power granted upon them to lead the remaining HYUGAS into a new era of prosperity and unity. As so the legends foretold in Hyuga history "

Hyuga history? She questioned Alexander, who seethed at the moment.

"It's a lie Hina-hime," the white guardian stated.

Shin continued unrelenting, "A Tower called QUEEN'S SPIRAL, that centers among the four locations of the clans. It's heavily fortified with powerful Hyugan jutsus, and magic barriers. You will be brought there to the GATES OF TIME, the summons you acquired are the keys to unlocking the forbidden doors, which imprisons THE GODDESS of FATE. A powerful summon, known as COSMOS. If all goes accordingly, Kami willing, if she chooses you, you will be blessed by her power and wisdom, you _my dear _will become the ultimate Hyuga. THE ULTIMATE WEAPON. Although if you are rejected by her, you will merely become a dream or non existent being forgotten by family and friends, otherwise know as death. "

He sighed, breathing hard.

"The LORD OF THE NORTH" he spat with so much distain, "Has been trying to achieve such power, I believe not to just keep us all Byukugan wielders under his rule, but the fact that he wants to achieve the next plato, being able to control creatures of elements is one thing, but to obtain the legendary COSMOS, will be the last feat. He therefore has been using the PILLAGE OF LIGHT as a cover up, sacrificing fellow Hyugans that show the slightest ability to summon creatures, eradicating them and enslaving their creatures of summoning to do his bidding."

Tears, spilled out of Hinata's eyes, but not out of sorrow or fear, but in anger. How long did her father and the elders known of this? Was all he said true?

She took in a shaky breath, "Even if I consider your words, how do you know so much."

She felt him pull his hand away, his voice somewhat softened yet harden, " My…my father had never once hid the truth from his family nor his clan, I guess since we know the truth behind our ancestral legends, I hated that THE HYUGAS OF THE NORTH controlled every one of our clans, MINE'S, YOUR FATHER'S, and HYUGAS OF EAST, so that they can forever stay the elite, and now if they obtain the final summon, who knows what they will do next. They oppress their own people, who's to say they won't subject the whole world at their feet." he ended breathing harshly.

"YAMATE!" she stated, interrupting him, using one of her hands to wipe her eyes.

It was his turn to be taken aback, he cleared his throat pulling himself back. She felt the strength in her legs give way and she softly slide to the floor.

Hinata-hime a voice called out among her psyche. She ignored it.

Her summons never mentioned this, but then again did they have too? She wanted to hear this straight from the source her father and the Hyuga elders. Her CLAN, her FAMILY….but then she heard so much from this stranger, yet….

"AND how do you plan to help me?" She looked up at him from the floor, where she drawled her knees close to her chest, resting her arms above them.

His eyes darkened. "Marry me." It was a command.

"Nani?" she looked up at him bewildered and laughed, "Why do you want to help me?"

He narrowed his byukugan eyes, _did this girl just laugh at a LORD_. He ignored her comment and answered, his words icily and calculated, "I won't lie to you, that wanting to save you is out of the goodness of my heart, that I do have interior motives. For starters, I _will _attain an alliance between our two clans. That and the fact if you are truly are the chosen HYUGA, imagine what power we hold against the HYUGAS of the NORTH." his eyes still glued to her.

She sighed, standing up quietly. She was only seen as a weapon. Did her father consider the same thought too? She suddenly felt disgusted.

"Iie," she quipped, turning away from him.

" You ignorant stupid girl! LISTEN! I'm trying to help you," he gritted, grabbing her elbow, "If you married me, the LAW OF THE UNION CLAN will commence. It's a rule established among the HYUGAS, that bonds one entity to another forever, until one departs leaving this world. No other Hyugans can have no say, nor they cannot take you away, you will become my bride, linked to me and me alone. YOU WILL BECOME A HIME OF THE WEST. You will be safe from harm." At then he felt his rage to hurt her triple in norm.

She turned around, her hair gliding in her face. She poked a finger at his chest, "That is not enough!, What will happen to _my family_, _MY CLAN_. It is treason to not even have the Hyugas of the North's blessing. I do not want to incur strife upon my father….You provide no guarantee that no harm will befall on my family. If you only plan to achieve this because you wish to become powerful then the HYUGAS of the NORTH, then I will not aide you. Whose to say it will be bad under their rule? She shook from anger, "As far as I can see, it seems the HYUGAS of the WEST will benefit from my sacrifice, besides the coin has too sides, _whose to say your _ruling will deter Hyugan History forever. Whatever the case, I might as well succumb to my fate."

He pulled her roughly, from her arm. "I will make you open your eyes!" It was then somehow that gesture, startled her in taking an offensive position against the man. She didn't hesitate to push him back, with a little more force.

A quick strike, a blur and all of a sudden she was on the floor with The lord of the West on top of her…

Pearly white orbs glared upon stone white ones and they both realized they were not dealing with an ordinary person.

"Baka" they both thought in unison.

He smirked, making her feel warm. His glare softening, yet she did not want to lose her resolve. Eyes did not tear away from each other, in fact they studied their counterpart.

His visage a hairsbreadth away, his breath caressed her cheek as he spoke, "Your just as stubborn as your Otou-san, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree….but let me ask you this." his breath was felt in the cover of her neck and jaw, making her shudder, "why stick out your neck for a _family_…for _a clan _that considers you useless." He sneered moving his hand to brush a strand of hair off her face making her close her eyes.

She was about to retort until white feathers and bright light erupted among them.

Shin swiftly pulled away shielding his eyes, Hinata felt a breeze around her. As she peaked thorough one eye, she came to find herself protectively in Leviathan's arms, and Shin was seen to be a couple of feet away. She blinked taking in the full picture. She gasped, when did she find the moment to summon them?

Alexander stood in front of them, his right hand stretched to the side of him, a swirl of white light in the palm of his hands, taking the shape of an ancient sword. It made a swishing noise as the White guardian held it in front of him. He glanced back at them and Leviathan nodded. She saw the exchange looks upon her summons. Her voice caught in her throat, she couldn't seem to get out the hard look he had in his gray-blue eyes. "What…what are…." and before she finished her sentence, Leviathan safeguarded her, tucking her body within his.

In one quick motion, the white knight cast one swift arch and muttering powerful words. "BLADE BEAM." A wave of light hurled itself towards Shin. To slow or to prideful to seem like a coward, He did not move to dodge the oncoming attack. The young Hyuga retaliated by placing a barrier among himself taking on the brute of the force. He grunted, placing a hand to shield his eyes, still peering at the white guardian.

The ground shook as gust of wind back drafted around them. Hinata held Levi close, closing her eyes. The after shock gust floating about them. Alexander stood in one place never moving, as the after effects rippled around him, his golden locks flying in the powerful display. Harden blue-gray eyes never tore away from the young Hyuga male before him. He watched as the raven-headed man held out, until the force of the attack disperse, pushing him back, bringing him to his knees.

Hinata opened her eyes and Leviathan shifted her in his arms, "XAN-KUN!" she called out, reaching out her hand, while the other gripped Leviathan's shoulder, as the brief display of power passed. Alexander turned to look at her. Pearl white eyes locked on blue gray ones pleading for him to stop this nonsense. Leviathan, caught among the silent communication, gently placed her on the ground on her own two feet, his amethyst watching both of them.

A loud clap was heard, followed by solo applauding.

Alexander, Leviathan, and Hinata turned.

Shin laughed arrogantly, as a staggered up smirking, still applauding. "BRAVO. Bravo, I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance, ALEXANDER," he narrowed his stone eyes, "SUMMON OF JUDGEMENT AND LIGHT, I expected no less from the Holy Guardian, himself." he bowed.

"STAY AWAY FROM HINATA-HIME." Xander growled.

'I'm only trying to deem what's best for the future of the Hyuga Clans." the foreign Hyuga smiled coyly,. "Any possible way I can that is.."

"Bastard, your only trying to use her." Levi chimed. Alexander stood silent.

Shin look at both guardians and then at Hinata. His eyes glued to her. She clung to Leviathan.

"Even if you were not the chosen, and someone else was… I'll still would find some other way to acquire that power even if it was at the expense of myself. I like yourself am a summoner, although…." He lost his voice for a second, "I don't have the time to hunt for summons. But if…I can't ," he growled, shaking his head ."I have my subjects, my people, to think of first, place their needs before mine, but if I can just avenge for her sake, my sister who like yourself, succumbed to her fate and was robbed of her life for _him_… at the god damn hands of _RYUHO_," he seethed.

You mean Ryuho, Lord Hyuga of the North," Hinata whispered remembering her father mentioning him in the past.

Alexander spoke up, "It is not your place to decided who becomes the ultimate Hyuga, _you _still just a child. And Marrying Hime, is obvious an unwise decision on your part, since then you will see her only as a _tool_ and _not _your_ wife_."

"Alexander-sama." Hinata softly whispered looking down blushing. Shin remained silent.

"Besides," the white knight addressed, "The Goddess of Fate has many strings attached to one destiny. Ryuho is just one of the many. There are others. You may consider to sacrifice yourself if you must, it is one alternative, actually your only option." he ended stating a fact.

Shin clenched his fist tight drawing blood. "You summons I swear… are worth more damn trouble then good. If we didn't have to come to hunting you Aeons. We might have prevented many deaths. But knowing Human nature all we hunger for is power and wealth. It can't be helped that we crave such creatures with ominous powers."

"That's not true!" Hinata cried. "Aeons have feelings and their own will too, they are not bound by a summoner alone. It's a mutual pact. We are not any higher then they are! We choose what course we set for ourselves, whether wrong or right same goes for each living creature whether summon or summoner."

"Nani." Shin spat "Do you hear what your saying? A summon is only as strong as it's master's will. Therefore, it's forbidden for them to override the one they made a pact for. It's their duty, to obey thy master. The only scenario where they are free from the pact is if their own master is defeated in battle. Isn't that right Alexander."

"Aa." the knight tersely replied. Leviathan nodded.

"I don't care, your words, are not the same as my beliefs." the indigo beauty voiced, leaving Levi's side to stand behind Alexander.

"Whatever the case Lord Hyuga of the West, we have our own methods of handling who will fulfill the destiny to lead the Hyugas toward a new era. It is not a concern of yours anymore," Alexander stoically said, turning around. "Now stay away from Hinata-hime, as well as the branch of the South. You are _nothing_….go back home and play Good little WEST LORD in the Land of the Sand Sea."

Tch, if that's the case," Shin bowed his head, smirking, "I present to you….a small gift, A SMALL GIFT FROM the LATE PRINCESS of the WEST." he yelled, pulling out his katanta , while lightly slicing his finger, placing his blood on the blade. A dark rust of copper began glow among his side. Inaudible words escaped his throat.

A gust of wind suddenly appeared, the dimension began to seem to distort, rumbling and pieces of the ceiling began to crumble.

"HIME STAY BACK!" both guardians yelled in sync.

He moved with increased speed, he had a small window of opportunity if not, his plan would have ended before it took place. He only hoped that the White Guardian and Serpentine Summon would not be able to catch on to what he was about to do. "I leave the Rest to you Guardian!" he gritted, pushing Hinata to the floor.

Alexander turned seeing the Hyuga past through him and Leviathan with quick speed towards Hinata. As soon as he caught sight of the Hyuga male on top of his struggling Hime, his vision grew dark, "YOU INSOLENT FILTH, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" he roared, heading towards them, before the ground between him and the two surfaced. He watched as the Lord of the West smiled, as a wall as tall as the heavens grew before him. "ALEXANDER, LEVIATHAN" he heard her scream.

"HINATA!!!" he yelled as he hacked the barrier.

"NOT JUST YET GUARDIAN OF HOLY." a deep voiced boomed.

He turned sharply, his anger getting the best of him. He would destroy the being that separated him from his summoner.

"I WILL NOT GO EASY ON YOU NOR YOUR MASTER, DISGUSTING SUBORDINATE." He snarled, Holy light gathering around him, his huge angel like wings spanned across space initiating a shock wave of air destroying matter around them.

Leviathan readied his magic, liquid began to condensate around him. The noise of it growing to pulse harshly, flowing water. "AS I AS WELL" he added coldly.

A burly chuckle, "It's nice to see you both doing so well."

Before them stood a tall stocky man, dressed in brown-black suede apparel a large brown cloak surrounded his buff body, his head hidden among the robe. He smirked, as he removed the cloak to display his well built muscles he possessed. His skin was a deep olive, close to a dark tan, his eyes were light caramel brown. His hair was ashen grey and long, It reached his waist, but it was set in a loose pony tail. Red magic marking decorated his visage pusling a deep rust color.

"AS ARE YOU TITAN, GUARDIAN OF THE EARTH." Alexander countered, clenching a fists, as his guardian sword appeared in his right.

.

*********************************************************************

.

He walked with his comrades in silence among the diluting rain. His mind fixated about the Hyuuga girl. Her unblemished white smooth skin, her supple full lips, her dark indigo-blue hair, her lithe small perfect body. Nothing but HER. Why…? He thought hard.

Because you want her…, he heard himself answer, replaying in his mind over and over.

He coughed in irritated, walking still keeping his thoughts within his own.

Still thinking his reasoning was stupid, before she even came he thought nothing but anger, hatred, despair, even death yet seeing her there remind him of his okaa-san and something else he couldn't quite grasp.

She is special….

He quickly stopped his thoughts, registering words, as he looked up at Naruto, almost missing what the blond boy casually stated.

"So teme, what do you plan to do since your back?"

He faced the boy and shrugged "I don't know, I might decide to leave again it depends." he replied unattached, walking along the trail to a familiar location, leaving Naruto upset about his response.

He heard a female voice whine.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, don't say things like that?"

"Tch, whatever," he mentioned uncaring, before a searing pain assaulted his head, catching him off guard. "Damn it." he hissed. A pain so strong enough to bring him to his knees.

Crouching low, to the ground, wincing, he intertwined his fingers within his thick black locks, as if to suppress the pain. He squeezed his clear onyx eyes shut and steadied his breathing.

Is this a headache? A migraine? He wondered, no something else.

" Sasuke-kun? Teme? He heard their worried tones, though he couldn't respond. He couldn't see them any longer just only hear their voices.

His body shuddered as his dark orbs took in swirls of light, pixels of colors, conjuring an image, an illusion, a vision. He felt his body lax and for certain he hit the floor now.

"SASUKE! TEME!" They cried, but all he could see was this dream.

He gradually opened his dark eyes and before him stood the back of a slim young woman, with long indigo-dark blue hair. She wore what appeared to be a white-cream simple dress. Although her back was displayed he couldn't see her features, and the sun was setting around them. She seemed familiar. "Hina-" he inaudibly whispered, reaching out a hand towards her. She stood her ground, never facing him as she began to speak to him or someone he couldn't see. Her voice soft and calm, reassuring.

"What the hell?" he muttered, his eyes widening, "Do you see that?!" he whispered.

"See what teme?"

"Sasuke-kun see what?"

He stood frozen, as the images before him became clearer.

The young woman spoke, "I have grown tired of these battles… of all this in general," she hesitated. "I want to lead an ordinary life, if that's possible… No more, do I yearn to complete this role which has been bestowed to me…but live and love."

She was quiet for a bit before, continuing, "Do you know I have met someone, he has promised to take care of me" ….she stood silent shaking her head, her long strides of tress blowing in the coming wind, she tuck some strands behind an ear. "…He has left me as will you…I don't' mind…she bowed her head slightly, yet she didn't sound upset. "I forsook my destiny…Will you hate me? She chuckled, though it sounded sad," I have already released the others of their binds…you my dear friend are free to go…I want…no I will do…" she stopped.

"I will do one last dance…one last dance for the sake of my CLAN."

She began to gracefully move her thin pale limbs. Her hair eagerly dancing with her. Her hands above her head as if giving praise to some unknown god.

Tears began to leak from Sasuke's eyes. ""What the…? This isn't me? He thought.

And the beautiful woman continued her dancing, twirling, moving her feet to a rhythm of her own. He couldn't see her face because of the light rays of the darken sun, but caught the shimmering beads of crystals falling gracefully from her eyes. Small ghosts of light flew around her ascending towards the sky. It was beautiful. So surreal.

"I' know," he heard her say softly "What I am about to say is selfish, demo please do not forget about me…" she whisper the last part, her hand gliding in the air. Her body swaying with the wind.

He nodded as if in agreement.

"Forgive me," her voice echoed.

"TEME?!?!"

"SASUKE-KUN?!?!"

The vision finally shattered and ended with Sasuke waking up. He looked at his comrades, while feeling as if tears where trailing his cheeks. He rubbed them hard, there were none.

"Ano, teme what are you doing?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," he croaked, standing up.

Sasuke-kun, are you ok, all of a sudden you blanked out and muttered really weird things." Sakura mentioned placing a hand over his forehead, checking for fever.

He roughly pushed her hand away.

"Tch, leave me alone." he glared, yet he wished what nonsense he spitted out or if he cried in front of them.

Naruto sighed, clearly Sasuke didn't want any attention from the girl or him right now. "Ok fine we'll forget about the whole thing and head straight to the bar."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, trying to forget or ponder what the hell happened to him. His eyes narrowing, as if in deep thought.

"Demo?" Sakura voiced, having both the boys attention on her.

Sasuke-kun," she shyly squeaked, "Are you sure you didn't pick anything weird while roaming the harlot district?"

Both men scoffed at her, thinking the same thing "Is she Serious?!"

"What the fuck kind of question was that." the Uchiha seethed coldly, turning sharply away. Naruto just groan placing a hand to his forehead.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun? I was just checking." she cried as both boys grumbled continuing there walk, leaving her behind.

"Chotto Matte?" she cried, speeding her steps.

.

.

************************************************************************

.

.

Aurthors Note: Windlight.

.

Whew! Another chapter done, actually this chapter was way way much longer! I had to cut it in half, HI YA Karate chop, J/K

This is actually dedicated to **im-a-tumor, Sayomi-hime, idle writer of crack, blue-shine-angel, LaMariposa 3795 C0mdLiaAt3p** (to answer your question kinda late I know I wanted her to call him chan , because I meant to describe Leviathan as a beautiful man, with femine features, but then I wanted Hinata to respect her summons so I threw that out.) any ways **Mizuki hikari**, for being very astute and if you read this I'll let you decide what summon you want to appear next. **Rea-beam, heartbrokenHinata, and Karma kat 281** for being my first reviewer.

AND TO OTHERS WHO SILENTLY READ AND DID NOT REVIEW!! HEE HEE.

For those, who hate Sakura I made her annoying and dumb. Hee hee. Good combo for an idiot. Anyways, Who was the young woman Sasuke saw in his illusion. Just have to wait and find out.

On with the FINAL FANTASY NOTES:

VANISH-a magic that appeared in varies FF series, but reappeared in FF12, it makes the user invisible.

BANISH-in majority of FF Series, used as a magic to banish lower level monsters to a different dimension, In my story it is used as a magic to place its caster and opponents in a different dimension, If any one seen the anime X movie one of the dragon's of the Heaven I think, showed Kamui a power that transfers them to alternate time, but of course if they lose everything they damaged will appear in the real world. That's my concept here.

Summoner-a person who summons other worldly creatures, in use of their aide and power.

Summon-Aeon, guardian, esper, red materia summon, all names used in previous Final fantasy Games.

Ultimate Weapon-taken from one of the 4 huge monsters in Final fantasy 7, where Cloud and gang have to beat in order to obtain his ultimate weapon. It was supposed to be a weapon to protect planet from danger. In my story it is the ideal Hyuuga who will have complete control, and awesome power. Hence, The perfect weapon.

BLADE BEAM-if any one played FF7, you have got to know it's on of Cloud Strife's limit brakes. He swishes his sword across and an after shock hits all surrounding monsters.

TITAN-yay! Appeared in FF III, FF5, FF7 and other series. His attack, **Earth Fury**, sometimes called **Anger of the Land** or **Gaia's Wrath**, deals earth-Elemental damage, hence guardian of the Earth.

COSMOS- Name from a Goddess from Final Fantasy Dissidia, who is against CHAOS the other creature featured against her. In my story I made her the powerful summon who will lend the necessary powers to the chosen one. To bring happiness amoung the Hyuuga wars.

MY IDEALS AND CHARACTERS:

Shin Hyuuga- leader of Hyuugas of the West, very proud, arrogant, and yet heart soft hearted, He believes what he is doing is right, wants revenge on the Lord Hyuuga of the North-Ryuho for killing his sister. He is afraid one day the Hyuugas of the North will oppress everyone Hyuuga branches and others alike. He is also very handsome being nineteen and a tall strong Hyuuga with black dishevel hair and white eyes, his apperance was modeled after the character from VENUS CAPRICCIO the music teacher, Shinobi Oda. Very handsome.

QUEENS SPIRAL- I made it up. it's a a huge tower full of traps and jutsus, with magic barriers all around. Its the only place where the Hyuugas go for right of passage to become chosen.

GATES OF TIME- A really powerful magic barrier that barricades QUEENS SPIRAL, suposely key summons are used to open it up but no one knows for sure.

THE GODDESS OF FATE: aka COSMOS, it is said in Hyuuga history(will be explained later in the story, that she will bring all good to man restoring peace and prosperity among the four clans. Therefore if any situation occurs or events for the better among the Hyuugas they bless the Goddess

Well that's it until next time. Bye. Oh sorry for typos and spelling.


	6. PAST REMEMBRANCES, NEW FRIENDS

**CHAPTER SIX**

.

* * *

"WATER!" Hinata called forth. A strong pack of condense liquid gathered above Shin, as it aimed to smash or strike him down. He pulled back away just in time, but not before getting a slap from Hinata. He stood a couple of feet away.

Good, Hinata thought as she panted from her struggling, at least I was able to get him off me.

Shin sneered in front of her. "And here I thought, you didn't have the heart to harm others." His stone white eyes bored into her own.

Hinata panted, "Not if my life or my family are _in danger_…."

"Danger?" He raised an eyebrow and started laughing, "No no, my dear, your _family_ puts you _in danger_. I see what your summon was saying, but this is for the greater good of the future of the Hyugas…."

Hinata softly growled, clearly rejecting his statement, she slowly backed away.

He lifted his head and what appeared in his palm was a small garnet jewel. His face glowing from the illuminating light projected from the small crystal. His stone white orbs changed a shade of color, taking in the shiny red glow.

"Gomen _hime_, he replied, "But I do really need the powers of the ultimate summon, I promise you, you will be safely cared for, as well as your clan." he motioned, walking towards her.

"Xan-kun! Levi-san!, Gomen," she closed her eyes, though she readied to defend herself.

Although she fought the best she can, he was far more experience in battle and arts. She threw her head back as she felt her body falling. All she could see as her eyes closed half lidded was Shin Hyuga of the West, raising his arm and with quick lightening speed aimed the jewel to her heart.

.

* * *

.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Blue gray eyes darkened, striking his sword against the Earth guardian known as TITAN.

The dark skinned man smirked as he welcomed the fluent sharp white steel against his magic barrier. Exerting earth pressure and black magic to keep the guardian at bay.

"HOLY MAN, do not exert yourself over nothing, it is destiny if she is the chosen one, let it flow among the time."

"SHUT UP!, RELEASE YOUR SPELL AND GIVE ME BACK MY HIME!!" he snarled, wings shaking a vibrate bright white light.

Leviathan called forth a water spell, aiming towards the giant, as Alexander pulled back slightly, before doing a comb attack after the serpent.

"Titan! Why help your master if he does not care about you or us Aeons." the water guardian panted as the spell completed its journey, only to be countered by a spell of Quake, blocking the semi blow of Alexander.

The ashen hair man replied, "Shin has his reasons, as his guardian, I will not question or retaliate. I will follow him until end of time…whether I cease to live before him or not. As long as the past does not reoccur once more. I do not wish to see a fellow summon withdraw because the weakness in his heart or because the weakness of his summoner."

"Titan, do not dwell upon what happened long ago, Stop this Earth Guradian, we used to be comrades, lets put are differences to the side, and talk about this." the water guardian pleaded.

"The PAST?!" The past has nothing to do with this! SHUT UP! Levi-sama don't waste time on talking to a thick headed skull head," Alexander quipped snarling, "He's just a _STUPID_ puppet. _NOW_ remove your wall, before I tear it down. If I was in _MY TRUE FORM_, my full power, _you__Guardian of the Earth _would cower before me. Even in half my strength I am a force to reckon."

"White knight, that is the problem, Can you show me your true form?." his deep voice rumbled. "You may have before with your previous summoner, but right now _YOU ARE_ only at half of your capacity. Shin-sama only wishes to increase the power and strength of your summoner, that would be a great benefit to you. As for I, I am only here to insure it happens. Be patient and wait."

"GRRR! TITAN THE PAST HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PRESENT! THIS IS MY SUMMONER!! I WILL PROTECT HER! NOT BAHAMUT NOR ANY OTHER SUMMON! I AM TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOUR WORDS, I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOUR MASTER PLANS, I…I… WILL ENSURE MY HIME, MY SUMMONER**, _MY HARUMI_**, WILL BECOME THE ULTIMATE HYUGA. SO THE PAST WILL NEVER REPEAT AGAIN."

'Alexander-sama," Leviathan whispered hurt, closing his eyes looking away from the blessed knight.

The white guardian gasped realizing his mistake, dropping his sword as it clacked against the floor before disappearing. Blue -grey eyes widen, placing nimble lean hands among his golden tresses grasping his head in confusion. "What the hell did I just say.." he whispered, tears escaping his eyes.

The tall muscled man, unfolded his arms, "SO BE IT, SHOW ME! SHOW ME YOU CAN PART WITH THE PAST HOLY GUARDIAN!"

Alexander scoffed as he rised up looking at the honey carmel eyes that reminded him you can never forget what has been bestowed upon you.

.

* * *

.

Hinata felt loneliness but warmth. She opened her eyes to see she was huddled amongst herself, her head resting upon her knees, her arms tucked around her legs, she was in her spirit form. Was she undergoing another pact? Chants and words shifted through her mind, but what called to her were the sharp…emotions that engulfed her whole being.

Emotions of sadness, turmoil, loneliness swept her, she wanted to cry, her heart ached, she felt deeply sad….but why? Her dark hair glided around her, being swept up among the light magic that illuminated her body. She seemed uninjured.

Transparent liquid hit her hand and she tilted her head to glance at it. She was crying now.

Tears fell from crystal pearl white eyes.

Doushite? She wondered, feeling more of the wet substance leave her orbs.

Where these her feelings? Or someone else's? Where these true tears or an illusion? She didn't know what to believe, all she remembered was facing Shin and him running towards her.

She floated down until her feet meet a light watery floor. It sparkled a metallic sapphire color. Standing amidst it, she wiped her eyes, and gently raised her voice.

It was quite yet she knew she heard something…something humans do.

"I'm here, do not cry…don't be sad…" she whispered to the air above her.

She heard sniffling, and quiet hiccups….

She franticly searched her surroundings. "Where are you?" Moving her feet, the only other noise to be made, the gentle swishing of water.

More soft cries, filled the serene place.

She closed her eyes and focused on her hearing, making out small cries of an infant? No she thought more like a young boy…

"Don't cry." she repeated again, "I'm here….My name…she whispered, "My name is Hinata." she said placing a hand upon her heart, "What is yours?" she smiled turning around.

Pearly white eyes locked upon crystal sapphire blue orbs.

"COME." she half smiled. Opening her arms.

Ruby light graced her body.

.

* * *

.

Shin sat against the wall, watching the glowing body of the Hyuga girl laid before him unmoving. "Baka," he thought fingering the wound she inflicted on his face earlier. He decided to use the time to reevaluate, sure he knew what he did was wrong _in a way_, but he desperately needed her help. His white eyes narrowed at her, like he would admit that to her face.

He sighed, laying his head against the wall, his dark locks casting about his face. He really didn't want to force her, but she left him with no other option. Her summons, he remembered, Would have to thank him later. He gritted thinking of what was happening right now, maybe he should send reinforcements for TITAN. Unfortunately he couldn't, the more he used his magic, his body grew fatigue and holding up this spell was finally taking it's toll. He rubbed his eyes, staring at her still. He slowly stood up and walked towards her, kneeling down in front of her, deciding to place his heavy cloak over her small body, in case she woke up. His fingers accidentally touched her arm. A tingling sensation spread through out his own body. He sucked in a breath.

Her lithe slim body was encased in a warm light-_a familiar light_. He lightly continued to pulled his dark warm cloak to warm the female Hyuuga. Not realizing he was drawing ever closer to the unconscious girl.

He watched as the power of magic flowed amongst the air around him, on her, his own being began to pulse, his magic began to throb. The flow, the pact, the girl began to draw him closer. He felt intoxicated, so this is what's it like when we are committing ourselves to an Aeon.

He traced her soft skin, almost absorbing the light chakra magic her body emitted-_feeding_, no replenishing his own. His hands delved into her dark indigo locks that spread above her head in perfect strands, his own face was leaning down, scanning her pale face, her plumpish pink lips.

"KUSO." he cursed as he realized he was close to kissing her. He pulled back, startled. "What the hell!" he muttered, Shin Hyuga never loses his self control-_NEVER. _Especially towards the opposite sex-_a female_. He growled and pulled back away from her, waiting for the right of pact to finish.

"Stupid girl." he blamed. In reality it was himself he didn't trust.

He peered at her again through half lidded lids from a distance. "Arigato." he mentioned turning the other way, feeling himself blush, knowing he was talking to an unconscious person, "Arigato, for the extra magic chakra I mean…." he sighed placing a hand upon his forehead. Dark ebony fringes covering his face.

And so he waited.

.

* * *

.

Obnoxious laughter echoed the small bar, Uzamaki and Haruno had led the last Uchiha in.

He turned to his blonde friend who was downing his fifth? No sixth drink that night.

He groaned, as he was stuck with Sakura's bantering and romantic notions.

"Teme…" he heard Naruto slur "I have a huge tolerance to alcohol". He hiccupped, waving the glass in the air spilling it's contents across Sakura. That semi made Sasuke's mouth twitch upwards-just a little.

"NA-RU-TO" she gritted through one worded syllables "You damn BAKA! You spilled your drink on me!"

"So?" he eyed her wiping his nose on his orange sleeve.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered sipping his sake, ignoring the pounding Sakura gave the bubble headed blond.

"Ita! Ita! Ita, ow ow ow, that hurts Saku-chan!" he whined holding his head. The short haired pink headed Kouichi blushed at the pet nickname that was given.

"BAKA." she growled hitting him one last time -HARD-before announcing she was heading towards the bathroom to clean up. "I'll be back Sasuke-kun." she winked.

"Yeah, Yeah.." Naruto waved her off still upset over the beating. "Hum" the Uchiha acknowledge, turning away from her retreating form. As soon as she was out of earshot and vision. He turned to his semi drunk comrade, who downed the rest of his drink before releasing a satisfied sigh. "Boy! that was good." he yawned afterwards.

Sasuke decided it was now or never, he wanted to learn more about the girl name Hinata.

"Hinata…. Hyuuga." he stated loud enough to catch his friend's short attention span.

"Ehhhhh?!?" Naruto gasped surprised. "What are you talking about?"

The Uchiha felt his face warm, knowing his pale face was stained in pink, but decided to blame it on the alcohol. "Hina…I mean Hinata-chan which you called earlier, Do I know her?" he mentioned as coldly and detached as possibly could.

The blond looked puzzled, but then happily expressed his information, "You should BAKA," he screeched, "She belongs to the elite HYUGA CLAN she is their heir. Let's see, oh and her cousin is Neji Hyuuga, and her team is Team 8, which consists of Shino and Kiba. If you don't remember her, then it's your lost." he laughed.

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered before Naruto felt a sharp pain. "Teme what was that for?"

"What ?"he muttered innocently into his cup with closed eyes.

"You hit me." he huffed as of matter of fact.

"No I didn't. Do you have proof?" the Uchiha smirked at the blond dope.

"No but you are a Ninja….a very talented one." Naruto pouted.

"Shut up." he replied , but what Naruto said next surprised him, turning his head to the blond haired boy.

"Hina-chan is different now a days." he sighed sadly looking towards the ceiling. Silence engulfing both. The clatter and the noise of people continued on within the bar.

Sasuke looked down at his cup, his onyx orbs drifting its sight towards his hands, remembering the bruises and cuts- gone. "How so?" He questioned willing the conversation to continue further.

"She kinda distance herself lately. Shino and Kiba say they hardly see her, and coming back from a mission is probably a lie. Tsuna-baa-san would never give anyone like Hinata a mission that would consist all night And about healing you, I don' t think she ever studied with Tsunade or any med-nin for that matter even…even the clothes she wore today looked foreign. She looked _more mature_…womanly wise."

"Aa" he whispered looking around to see if any signs of the pink headed girl. "So you think she lied or is hiding something?" He searched his mind remembering what the girl was wearing, but what came to mind was her delicate soft features of her face. Fuck, he cursed to himself. He really wasn't paying attention to what she was wearing, but did that matter,-_obviously it did_- if it made a deep impact on the BLONDE IDIOT.

Naruto continued "Yeah, not if that's a bad thing, I mean her business is her business alone. I'm not obligated to prod her, though sometimes I wish I could, you know what I mean…" he began to laughed sheepishly

"No I don't," he gritted through his teeth, "Why do you like her or something!?" the Uchiha snapped suddenly interrupting his friends moment. The glass in his hand began to form a crack. The dark haired Avenger felt his stomach churn and started to feel upset towards Naruto's words.

Naruto blinked in surprised, "Hey, hey hey you asked about _her_ TEME!?" he growled.

"Asked about who?' a female voice chimed.

Damn !Sakura came back to the table, he thought, he must have been out of it to miss the annoying bubble gum headed girl. Sasuke turned his head away from the pink headed girl.

Ask about who," she stated more sternly turning towards Naruto who shrugged. "Grrr" she growled grabbing Naruto's ear, making him wince.

"Sakura! That hurts. Stop it, before.." the blue eyed blonde babbled.

"WHO NARUTO!" she twisted his ear. "TELL ME!".

"FUCK WOMAN!" Naruto hissed.

"Stop it." Sasuke stated unemotionally. Sure, he was mad at the dope but he didn't deserve a beating from Sakura-_again_- especially when it concerned about his business this time.

"Sasuke," she quipped, "you do not need to defend this baka here." she glanced her green eyes at Naruto, who cowered as she let go of his throbbing red ear.

"I asked about a girl." he replied coldly to her. Yet she missed the tone in his voice.

"Really?" she quietly sighed, blushing, "Is it someone I know?" Her fingers were crossed behind her back, really hoping Sasuke was talking about her. Naruto eyed his friends and then behind Sakura's back, glancing at her crossed fingers. Ppfffff! he thought FAT CHANCE SAKURA.

"Yes, she is a Kouichi." he threw at her. Mentally comparing her to a dog, He sneered in his mind Throw a dog a bone and they will always come back to you, demo throw a cat into water and it would never consider returning.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Her eyes brightened. Sasuke's narrowed, It couldn't hurt to drag her hopes a little longer, before crushing them.

"Ano" he placed a finger on his chin for added effect. "A….med-nin I believe," he added standing from his seat.

This got her excited. "REALLY SASUKE-KUN!"

"Hai," he nodded. "Look I have to go, I'll see ya'll later, Tsundae sama stated we have a mission tomorrow to the Land of Snow. Ja ne" he finished placing a couple of bills onto the table.

By then Sakura was swaying back and forth in her own little world and didn't pay much attention to Sasuke nor Naruto, Who was trying to tell her Sasuke was gone.

He means me, I have to ask Naruto later what they talked about, maybe he wants to finally admit his feeling s to me and start a relationship, she added with glee.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who never changed his expression only with the mention of the female Hyuuga. He coughed, when he watched the back of the stotic Uchiha leave the front door. He looked at Sakura, Teme could be so cruel, he should just tell her the truth.

"Sakura," he mentioned resting his head on his hand upon the table.

"What Naruto. You baka" she huffed, placing her hands on her hips turning to him.

She was glaring at him angrily.

What the hell did he do this time? Screw this, he mentally added. He almost didn't want to hurt her feelings, but lately she acted like a stick was up her ass.

"He asked about Hinata." and with that Naruto threw a couple of bills onto the table himself, heading towards the door, leaving the third team mate dumbfounded.

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?" Sakura questioned, sounding confused.

Naruto mentally counted down in his head before realization would hit the powerful med-nin. 1..2..3..4..

"Hiinna Channn?" she shrieked, looking at Naruto for an answer. "DEMO…BUT…WHY SASUKE-KUN?!" she cried in her head.

"Hai," Naruto smiled, turning back to her his hand on the door knob of the bar, "The one and only Hina-chan."

It was then her bawling and wailing, went unnoticed and the other bar occupants began to mutter and whisper about the scene the pink headed kuichi threw.

"Now who is the BAKA.." Naruto uttered before heading towards his apartment.

.

* * *

.

Aurthors Note:

Whew! Done. I hope ya'll enjoyed it, just leave me reviews, ok .j/k. I hope my story line isn't to confusing. Don't worry there will be Hinata and Sasuke moments.

FINAL FANTASY NOTES:

(RED JEWEL) if you are truly a final fantasy player, the red jewel that Shin ran towards Hinata was a summon materia, In FF7 that's what they used, and in FF9 as well. They are Small spheire like.

SUMMON:

GUEST APPERANCE(the ruby light)- well the summon that greets Hinata in this chapter, (the one Shin forces on her) is actually a cute one,a fury animal, if you played FF8 , he is mentioned to cast reflect I won't mention his name yet but if you guess good for you. In my story, he has a tragic past connected with his former summoner that will be mentioned later.

My ideals:

HARUMI- this was the name Alexander shouted, before he caught himself, if now one has figure it out she is actually Hinata's mom, so twas the vision Sasuke saw in pervious chapter. I really didn't know Hinata's real mothers name and I never came across it but most people used HITOMI, maybe it is but maybe it's not so I tried a different name. Harumi means "Springtime beauty"


End file.
